Her Love
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Dana Tan had always thought her boyfriend was a flake who was just making excuses for being late and lied to her about where he'd been. But, when Terry doesn't come to school one day, Bruce Wayne tells Dana that she's the only one who can save him.
1. Fancy Date and a Bad Cut

**Batman Beyond: Her Love**

I sighed and checked my watch for what must've been the billionth time. He still was not here! What was wrong with him? I should just dump him with the way he treats me—which is pathetically. I must dump Terry McGuiness when I see him next---

"Dana!"

Speak of the Devil. I turned around and all my anger faded away. Terry was running-like an idiot, I must add—to me. He had that apologetic smile on his face. I turned around.

"Go away, Terry." He turned me around. It was amazing how strong his grip was.

"I'm sorry, Dana. Mr. Wayne—,"

"Don't give me that." I interrupted. "I'm tired of hearing it."

"I know, I know, but I'll—,"

"Make it up to me?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly. Terry, my boyfriend—the ultimate flake--but he was **my** ultimate flake. "Well, I don't know Terry, I mean—," He placed two fingers over my lips.

"Please, Dana." He pleaded. He had that sad puppy dog look on his face and I knew that I would give in, just like I did all the other times before.

"Fine," I sighed. He pulled me into his arms and held me for a few seconds. "Terry, what exactly are these 'errands' that you do for Mr. Wayne?" He let go of me and looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean, Dana?" I gave him one of my serious looks. "He just has me do a lot of stuff out of town and runs me all over." I nodded, but I hardly believed it. Terry was hiding something, but I wasn't sure what. I noticed that Terry had a cut that ran from his elbow down.

"Terry!" I called out in shock. He looked at his arm and put it behind him.

"It's nothing." He muttered. I looked at him with concern and frowned.

"Are you sure?" He smiled and gave me his carefree look.

"I'm fine, let's go." He took my hand and started leading me along. I bit my lower lip in concern. Was he really ok? How'd he get that cut? I bumped into Terry who had stopped. He lifted my chin up so I could look into his beautiful eyes. "Don't worry, Dana." And like that, all my fears were gone. Terry had always had that effect on me and no matter how mad I got at him, I always felt perfect when I was with him.

"Just where are we going, Terry?" I asked. He smiled.

"It's a secret." He kept leading me onward until we finally reached a **Wayne Tower** building. Terry accessed it with a key.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shock. Terry grinned.

"Mr. Wayne let me use this building tonight as a reward. C'mon," He motioned for my hand and we walked in. We kept walking until we got into an elevator. We rode it silently up. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it, Dana." I sighed and did as he told me. Carefully, he led me out of the elevator. "Kay, open." I did and I was immediately taken back. What was supposed to be a normal rooftop garden had been transformed into a whimsical forest. It was lit up by dozens of candles and multi-colored lights hung around everywhere.

"Terry," I started in shock.

"Do you like it?" He asked anxiously. I pulled him into a kiss to prove how much I liked it. When we finally pulled apart, he grinned. "Guess I should do this more often."

"Yes, McGuiness," I agreed. "You should." Out of nowhere, music started to play and waiters appeared. I pulled Terry close. "How'd you pull this off?"

"Lots and lots of begging and getting rejected by Mr. Wayne, but in the end, I won."

"Yes, you did." Terry started swaying me side to side.

"Would you do me the honor of this dance, Miss Tan?" I curtsied, since I had luckily decided to wear a long, silky, red dress per Terry's request. At the time, I had thought it looked ridiculous, but now with Terry dancing with me, the dress now seemed to gain new life. I had barely noticed that Terry was wearing a tux. He looked so handsome. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. It all felt so perfect and I loved it—I loved him.

"Terry, I love you." I whispered it and I felt Terry clutch me closer.

"I love you too, Dana." The music finished and we stopped our dance. "Want to eat?" I nodded and he escorted me to the table.

The food was perfect and it had all my favorites. Terry had really planned this and I was glad to be treated like a princess for once instead of being forgotten about. Eventually, I heard the clock strike midnight.

"I didn't know it was so late," I muttered.  
"Want to go home?" Terry asked. I frowned. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that I had school tomorrow and needed the sleep. Besides, Dad would have a fit if I didn't come home soon.

"As much as I don't want to go, I need to."

"You got it," Terry smiled and kissed me once more. "Shall we go, beautiful?"

"Yes," I nodded. "But, I do have once question, Terry."

"Shoot." He was walking towards the door.

"What's the occasion?" He stopped and beamed.

"Dana, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked confusedly. He put one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"It's our two year anniversary." Remembrance flashed through my veins. He was so right. We had met on our first day of high school, two years ago. It had seemed so long ago.

"I can't believe you remembered." I whispered.

"I can't believe you forgot," Terry joked. I felt tears spilling over. "Dana?" He asked panic in his voice. "What's wrong?" I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Terry." Terry just held me and once I recovered, he asked,

"You ready to go?"

"Yes," I nodded. He took my hand and we walked to his car and he drove me home. As we stood on the porch, Terry pulled a present out of his pocket.

"Almost forgot," He muttered. "For you."

"Terry, you didn't!" I protested. Terry grinned.

"I did and if this doesn't earn me the boyfriend of the year award, I don't know what will." I opened the box and inside was a necklace that had a radiant diamond heart at the end of the silver chain. I was in utter shock.

"Terry, how much did this--," I chocked.

"No, no." Terry interjected. "I have a job that really pays well, ok?" I flipped the heart over and saw that our names were on it. "Let me put it on you." I handed him the necklace and pulled my hair up. He swiftly put it around my neck. "Oh, Dana."

"What? Do I look bad?" I asked anxiously.

"No, Dana." He looked mesmerized. "You look like an angel." I blushed and he kissed me once more. I pulled him into a long hug.

"Terry," I whispered.

"Mmm?" I clutched him tighter.

"Thank you." Terry broke away and had me look at him.

"No, Dana, thank you. For staying with me despite the fact that I keep—,"

"Abandoning me?" I finished with a coy look on my face.

"Yeah," He shifted nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Terry." I kissed him once more. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"You got it," He smiled and I watched as his pocket vibrated. He checked the caller ID and sighed.

"Mr. Wayne?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Yep," He replied. "Do you mind if I--?"

"Nope, go ahead." He put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" He listened intently for a few seconds. "I see . . ." He nodded and checked his watch. "I'll be there." He hung up and gave me that puppy dog look again.

"Go on," I encouraged. "I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly kissed my cheek.

"Right," He agreed. "Tomorrow." He quickly rushed to his car and waved before he drove off. I chuckled to myself. That was my boyfriend. So goofy, flaky, and yet incredibly sweet. That was Terry. I opened the door to my house and walked up to bed. But, one thing was bothering me. Terry's cut was really bad and I wondered how he had gotten it. My mind told me to relax, that even Terry had his clumsy moments, but my heart told me something was up. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Surely, I was just sad that Terry had to go—yeah, that was it.

I quickly changed into my nightgown and took my necklace off. I held it up towards the light and I saw dozens of rainbows coming out from it. It was beautiful. Maybe that had been why Terry had been running ragged for Mr. Wayne. He was saving up to buy the necklace? That made sense. I glanced at the clock and figured there was no use in wondering about it now. I turned off the light and snuggled in-between the sheets and fell asleep.


	2. Foreshadowing

**_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I love them! I am aware that there are few Terry/Dana stories and I was kind of shocked. Hopefully, I can give some relief for rabid Terry/Dana fans like me! This chapter is short, but too make up for it I posted 2 chapters. Enjoy!_**

Morning came way too early. The alarm woke me up at 7:30am, later than usual, but my body screamed for me to stay in bed. I was in no mood to go anywhere, but I somehow managed to get up and get dressed. I decided to wear comfy clothes, sweatpants and a t-shirt. As I was heading out the door, I put the necklace around my neck. It wasn't till I was on school campus that I remembered that I had forgotten breakfast. I scanned the halls for Terry, but he wasn't there. It figured, though. Terry was always late for school. I did find Lydia who luckily had a muffin in her hand.

"Lydia!" I called. The blonde with purple streaks in her hair turned around and smiled when she saw me. I quickly jogged over to her. She pulled me into a quick hug.

"Hey, D, what's up?" I grabbed a piece of her muffin and quickly put it into my mouth.

"Nothing, really. I was just—-,"

"Looking for Terry, right?" I nodded nervously.

"Am I that obvious?" Lydia laughed.

"No, but I know you D, and I just figured since you and Terry are practically inseparable that---,"

"Ok, Lydia. I get it. Have you seen him or not?"

"Sorry, I haven't." I frowned. "But, you know him, he's always late." I knew she was right, but I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Lydia pressed her finger against her holo-guide, a device that acted as a personal assistant.

"Class time."

"Class time," It responded mechanically. In front of me, it brought up a virtual schedule of all of her classes and highlighted 1st period. "Class begins in 1.23 minutes." Lydia nodded and smiled at me.

"C'mon D, let's get to English. Terry'll show up. You know he always does." I nodded, but I felt that something was still out of place. True, Terry was always late, but I had never felt like this before. Was he ok? Suddenly, a thought came to me. I could call Mr. Wayne. No, that was too drastic. I would wait for Terry at school and then if he wasn't there, I would go to his house and check there. Now that I had a plan, I felt a little better. I followed Lydia to class.


	3. Lots of Questions, but No Answers

**_Author's Note: One of my favorite chapter so far. Hope you all enjoy it!_**

English dragged. As did the rest of my classes, all of which had no Terry in them. I sighed. Where was Terry? Where had he gone? Was he sick? Could that be what had happened? Or it could it be that Mr. Wayne had kept him for something? Or maybe—-,"

"Miss Tan!" I looked up and blushed. Mrs. McKay was glaring at me.

"Yes?" I asked, fearing her wrath.

"Miss Tan, this is why you have a C in my class. You stay in your dream world instead of joining us in the real world of math."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McKay." I mumbled.

"Well, so am I, Miss Tan. Sorry that I can't get you interested in math because it truly is the most stable thing in this crazy world." She sighed. "It's such a shame." I looked at the clock. 3:05. Five more minutes and then I was going to bolt to Terry's and figure out what was going on. I put my head on the desk. I had felt the feeling in my stomach become worse ever since lunch time. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that Terry was . . . no. I wasn't going to think about it. Terry was probably home sick and I had worried for nothing. That had to be it.

Finally, the bell rang. I sprinted out the door and down the halls. I heard someone yell stop, but I didn't have time. I was off school campus in a matter of seconds. I should've taken the bus to Terry's, but my body wouldn't stop. It kept pushing my legs to Terry's house and I kept running. For some reason, I had to get there.

I knew something was wrong when I saw that the front door was open. I carefully stepped in and saw that nothing looked out of place.

"Terry?" I called cautiously. "Mrs. McGuiness?" I stepped down the hall and I found Terry's brother unconscious in the hall. I ran over to him and checked his pulse; it was normal. I tried shaking him, but nothing happened. I carefully left him and continued down the hall. Mrs. McGuiness was lying on top of her bed, a needle by her left. I was about to enter the room when I heard a noise behind me. "Terry?" A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Mr. Wayne?" I asked, awe-struck. What the heck was an elderly man doing here?

"You're Dana, I presume?" I nodded, still dumb-founded. He looked behind me and sighed. "Terry," He muttered.

"What's wrong with them? Where's Terry? What are you doing here? Why are---?"

"Miss Tan, please calm down." He walked over to Mrs. McGuiness and picked up the needle, looked at it for a second, then threw it out the door. "They're alive. This drug just put them into a drug-induced sleep."

"Why?" I needed to know what the heck was going on.

"Miss Tan, come with me." He walked past me and out the door. I ran to catch up with him.

"Hold on, what about them?" Mr. Wayne opened his car door.

"There's nothing we can do for them."

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on!" Mr. Wayne sighed.

"Fine, suit yourself." He got into the car and turned it on. He was going to leave! I ran to the car door and I went opened the door and got inside.

We drove in silence for about 15 minutes.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I stared out the window, but I could feel his gaze against my back.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" He replied, coolly.

"What is this?" I asked sarcastically. "A game of questions?"

"If I tell you want you want to know, you might not like it." He pulled into the driveway of his mansion.

"I need to know what's going on."

"Very well," He got out of the car, so did I. "Follow me." He opened the door to his house and I paused at the door. Something told me if I went in, there was no turning back, no forgetting. Could I handle whatever was going to happen? Part of my mind wondered if I would even survive. I shuddered. I could turn away now and go on without Terry, but I knew that wasn't an option. I went inside.

**_Author's note: Y'all know what you need to do, right? It's called rating an reviewing and it helps me write faster!_**


	4. It's up to me!

_**Author's Note: **Thanks again to all my reviewers! You all help me write faster and I really enjoy hearing what you think. Thanks! To the rest of you, please review if you want to see more chapters! Enjoy!_

I had heard rumors of Wayne Manor. One claimed that ghosts lived in it. I guess that could be true since the décor of the manor did scream 'haunted.' But, I felt like the manor wasn't haunted, but was just sad. It seemed to be stuck in perpetual morning. I bet happiness hadn't entered it since the time Mr. Wayne's parents were alive. Terry had told me what had happened to them. They were shot right in front of Mr. Wayne. Terry said he never really got over it.

I felt sorry for him. His parents wouldn't have wanted this for him. To mourn them every day for his whole life—no, that couldn't have been what they wanted. I certainly wouldn't want any kids of mine to do that.

Mr. Wayne headed towards a little library and motioned for me to sit at the dusty table beside him.

"What I'm about to tell you, Miss Tan, must stay between us." His grey eyes glared at me. "Is that understood?" I nodded, sheepishly. "Very well." He pulled on a grandfather clock to his right and to my surprise, it opened. I could faintly make out a staircase going into a dark abyss. "This way." I got up and followed him into what appeared to be a cave. As I got closer, I could make out what looked like a car—Batman's car! When I reached the bottom of the steps, I realized that I was in the Batcave.

This was freaky.

"What is all of this?" I asked. "Who . . . who are you exactly?" I surveyed the whole area. I saw costumes from the original Batman era, remnants of the Joker's toys, and a huge computer with the words 'Connection Terminated' on it. There was no denying it. This was definitely the Batcave.

"Miss Tan, perhaps you should sit down." I sat in the computer's chair. Mr. Wayne looked me over and sighed once more. He obviously didn't want to tell me what was going on.

"Mr. Wayne, please explain everything to me. Please!" I pleaded.

"Alright," Mr. Wayne pressed a couple of buttons on his keyboard and up came video footage of the old Batman in action. "What do you know about Batman?"

"Not enough, apparently." I muttered. He glared again. "As much as an ordinary citizen knows. He protected us from the bad people in Gotham."

"Miss Tan, this Batman is me." He waited for a shocked response, but got none.

"I kind of figured you were." I admitted. "I mean, who else would have all this old stuff?" Mr. Wayne nodded and pulled up video of the new Batman.

"And what do you know about this Batman?"

"He's my savior." I reflected to the time Batman had saved me from certain death from a boy who had tried to keep me locked in with his rats.

"He's also something else, Miss Tan." His grey eyes gave me a sad look. "Batman is Terry."

A few minutes went by.

"No." I said frankly. "There's no way."

"He is, Miss Tan."

"No!" I protested. "Terry can barely handle saving his social life let alone Gotham City, there is just no way! I mean he's too busy running errands for . . . you."

It suddenly clicked. Terry with mysterious injuries, always leaving to go run 'errands', and always being late for everything. It was because he was out protecting Gotham and saving lives.

"Terry is Batman, Miss Tan, and those 'errands' are me letting him know what scum he has to stop and where."

Guilt overwhelmed me. I had been so hard on Terry, incredibly hard. My ultimate flake was Gotham's ultimate savior. I couldn't believe it. My carefree Terry was really burdened with saving Gotham?

"Where is Terry?" I asked quietly. Mr. Wayne sighed and pulled up a new video file.

"This is the last contact I had with him." He played the video. Terry was fighting some routine Jokerz. Suddenly, a blinding white light engulfed the screen and I could hear Terry screaming in agony.

Then, nothing.

"Is he--?!"

"Alive?" Mr. Wayne asked; I nodded. "Yes. That I know for sure." He pressed a few keys and a news video pulled up.

"Yes, folks. The top headline tonight is Batman. He recently stole some valuable jewels from the Museum of Ancient Artifacts." The video showed Terry flying out the store with a bright green jewel, cops hot on his heels. "The question on everyone's mind is whether our savior is a friend or foe?"

"Turn it off," I said quietly. I couldn't see anymore. "That wasn't Terry."

"I know." Mr. Wayne agreed. "That wasn't the Terry we know, but it was Terry's body." I tucked my hair behind my ears, something I did when I was stressed.

"I don't understand." Mr. Wayne typed on the computer and pulled up what looked to be vital signs. I saw the name, Terry McGuiness, in the top left hand corner.

"Look here." He pointed to a huge line in the middle that was moving up and down, like the machines that monitored heart rates. "This is Terry's heart behaving normally."

"That's how you know that he's alive." I surmised.

"Yes." He nodded. He pointed to a slightly smaller line to the right. It wasn't moving. "Now, that is Terry's brainwave activity."

"So, he's brain dead?" That didn't make any sense. Terry was moving around normally. Weren't people that were brain dead unable to move at all and in a coma of some sorts?

"No." Mr. Wayne shook his head. "I believe that Terry's body has been hijacked by something that had shut his conciseness away. If I'm right, then our Terry is just in a sleeplike state."

"A sleeplike state?" I asked.

"Yes, and if that's the case, we can jolt him back into control of his body."

"Ok, you lost me." I looked up at the frail man. All his hopes seem to rest on me. Why was that? "What do you want me to do? And how do you even know that Terry can be brought back?"

"Do you remember those needles at Terry's house?" I nodded. "Terry was the one who used them."

"What?" I gasped. "Terry would never!"

"Yes, he would." Mr. Wayne disagreed. "He did it to protect his family from himself and from the worry that his unexplained disappearance would've caused."

"Then, if that's true, why didn't he come to you or me?"

"He left me alone because he knew that I would find some way out of this mess for him, because I was Batman and I'm strong." He looked away for a second. "You . . . I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?" Terry's actions weren't making any sense to me. I touched the necklace he had given me. I had to keep it together—for him.

"Maybe Terry was on his way to you when he finally lost full control. Or maybe he just couldn't bring himself to do it; but, I believe he left you alone because he knew I couldn't do it alone."

"Do what alone?" I asked, hopelessly lost.

"Bring him back from wherever his consciousness is locked up."

"And you believe I can do that?" Even I wasn't sure if I could bring Terry back. He seemed so far away from me and I was worried that there wasn't any way to bring him back.

"Yes, I do, Miss Tan." He replied confidently. "Terry loves you and you love him right?" I nodded. Why else did I put up with all the lies and excuses? It was because I couldn't stand to be away from him for too long. Terry had my heart from the first day I had met him. We had been so different then. He had been the 'bad boy' and I was the 'golden girl'. Sure, we had changed over the past two years, but one thing had not.

Our love for each other.

Terry and I had stuck together through the rough times—when his dad died, when I was flunking every single class, even when I had been kidnapped by rat boy—he had always been there for me (most of the time) just like I was always there for him. We had tried to see other people once, but . . . it didn't work out. We were meant for each other.

"Of course I love Terry."

"Well, Terry hasn't responded to me. He may respond to you." I stood up.

"What do you want me to do?" Mr. Wayne looked at me admirably.

"Are you sure, Miss Tan? It could be risky?"

"It's Dana." I replied. "And yes, I'm sure."

"Very well, Dana. Let me find him for you." He typed on the computer and pulled up a map of Gotham City. Quickly, a red circle appeared on the map. "He's back at the museum. Can you get to him yourself?"

"Yes," I answered. "I'll bring him back." I started to walk away, but Mr. Wayne stopped me.

"Take this earpiece. I'll be able to help you get past the police."

"Thanks." I grabbed the earpiece and popped it in quickly. "Wish me luck." I smiled; he frowned.

"I don't believe in luck . . . but, be careful." He went back to the computer and I walked up the staircase and ran through the whole thing again.

My boyfriend, the ultimate flake, was actually Batman. His 'errands' were him doing jobs as Batman. Now, he was trapped inside his own body and I needed to jolt his conciseness so he could regain control of his body.

It was all in the work for Batman's girlfriend.

Right?

_**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think? I hoped it answered a lot of your questions. Review please!_


	5. So Close Yet So Far

_**Author's Note: **Yes! I got tons of reviews this week! Thanks so much you guys! I really love reading what you all think! Please keep it up! And now, without further ado . . . _

Getting to the museum was the easy part, now getting in on the other hand-not so easy. I knew Gotham PD would be at the museum, but I never knew that they were a force to be reckoned with. How on Earth was I going to get to Terry with the PD outside?

"Could use some help," I muttered into the transmitter.

"_I figured,"_ Mr. Wayne's voice replied. "_Do you see Terry?"_ I squinted and checked the building.

"No, not yet."

_"Good, then he hasn't spotted you."_

"It's not Terry I'm worried about," I clarified. "I won't do him any good if I get arrested."

_"Don't worry about the police—they have their hands full with Terry." _

It was easier said than done.

"So, what do I do?"

_"First, relax."_ I took a deep breath in. I was doing this for all the right reasons. There was nothing to be worried about.

I silenced the little voice inside my head that disagreed.

_"Then,"_ Mr. Wayne continued. _"Find the back entrance of the museum. It'll be on the opposite side of the building."_ I made my way to the opposite side and found the door. I could hear the alarms going off all around me. I tried to shut them out, but I had never really been good at focusing.

"I'm here." I whispered.

_"Good. Now go in."_ I pushed the door open, waiting for some huge siren to go off, but nothing happened. The museum was dark, but the windows were full of light from the police cars. It kind of looked like a scene from—what was that old movie that Terry had made me watch? Terminator? That was it—this looked like that movie.

"Where is he?" I asked.

_"Try going to the back of the museum."_ I did and I found him. I was in awe for about the first couple of seconds. That superhero—was Terry.

"I found him."

_"Be careful, Dana."_ Mr. Wayne warned. _"He's not the Terry you know. He could kill you."_

"I know." I replied. I knew, but I wasn't scared. Losing Terry forever would kill me. That would be the end of me—not a knife, or a laser gun, just the man that I loved. "I'm going in." I took some steps towards Terry. He heard me and turned around.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Terry?" I asked. "Can you hear me?" I took some steps towards him. "It's me, Dana." Still no response. I felt desperation start to overcome me. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Remember? Your girlfriend?"

"Dana?" It was Terry's voice, but it felt far away.

"Yes," I answered, hugging him. "I'm here, Terry. It's going to be ok."

_"Keep it up, Dana."_ Mr. Wayne told me. _"His brain activity is starting up."_

"Dana, how'd you—?" Terry's voice was cut off by a computer-like one. **"**PROCESSING ERROR. SHUTTING DOWN BRAIN WAVE ACTIVITY."

_"We're losing him!"_ Mr. Wayne yelled in frustration. I did the only thing I could think of—I kissed him. I felt Terry's body go limp and then Terry embraced me. Terry pushed me away.

"Dana—," Terry was struggling to get his words out. "You have t-to get away from me." He backed away from me like a scared child did when they had been caught doing something wrong.

"Terry, I can help you!" I felt tears sting my eyes. "Come with me!" I held my hand out to him.

"I-I can't, Dana. I-I c-could lose control and k-kill you or B-Bruce." He seemed so scared that I just wanted to comfort him like he had done for me so many times before.

"No, Terry. We'll figure something out, ok?" I tried to send him a reassuring smile.

_"Do as she says McGuiness,"_ Mr. Wayne threatened. Terry grabbed my hand, but as he did he cried out in pain.

"Terry!" I called. "What's wrong?!" He fell to his knees and held his head.

"Get out!" He roared. **"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"**

_"Dana, the other entity is trying to gain control. Do something!" _

"Terry," I whispered in his ear. "Fight it! What are you, some pathetic loser? You are the worst excuse for Batman ever!" I saw him shake his head—he was starting to struggle! "C'mon, Terry! Fight it!" Terry shakily stood up and let go of his head. He seemed calm and turned to me.

"DANA TAN. **STATUS:** THREAT. **OBJECTIVE:** DESTROY."

"Oh crud," I mumbled.

"Dana, get out of there!" Mr. Wayne yelled. Terry threw a punch to my left; I dodged. He managed to grab my wrists and used them to toss me into a glass case. I felt pain cut into my entire being.

That was going to leave a mark.

I stood up and stared Terry straight in the face.

"Is that all you got?" I bluffed. "C'mon, tough guy, bring it!" Terry shook his head and I saw he had regained control.

"Oh God, Dana," He muttered. "I-I did that to you."

"No Terry," I protested. "That thing inside of you did. C'mon, I'll take you back." I held out my hand; he took it—and then promptly threw me up so I hit the ceiling and then came crashing down to the ground. I couldn't get up, but Lord knows I tried. Terry looked at me in horror before the other presence took over.

"DANA TAN, CLOSE TO DEATH. STATUS: TERMINATED." He walked away and I felt the full force of my pain come in.

_"Dana?!" _Mr. Wayne said anxiously. _"Can you make it back here?"_ I couldn't answer—not enough strength. In fact, everything was starting to fade away.

The last thing I heard was Terry's voice whispering one word—

Dana.

_**Author's Nore: **Will Dana die? Will she live? I know, but y'all don't so I suggest you start writing reviews . . . _


	6. Aftermath

_**Author's Note:** Kind of a short chapter, sorry! Enjoy and R&R!_

I was sure that I was going to die. No, I knew I was going to die, but somehow I couldn't Terry's face out of mind. If I died, he would too. His body would live on, but he would be far gone. I couldn't allow that to happen.

I forced myself to stay awake and get up. The pain was immense, but I tried to focus on other things.

"Mr. Wayne," I choked out. "I'm on my way." I pressed my hand to the side of my shirt and started to remove the glass.

_"Are you sure you can make it, Dana?" _I smiled.

"Positive." I remembered that he should be prepared for me. "But, you may have to drive me to the hospital, ok?"

_"How bad did he hurt you?"_ Mr. Wayne growled.

"Terry didn't touch me, that other thing did." I made sure to show him the difference.

_"What is the extent of your injuries?"_ Mr. Wayne asked his voice calm again.

"Um . . . a few broken bones, tons of cuts and bruises, and I have a lot of glass imbedded in my skin." I pulled another shard out and tried to ignore the pain.

"_I'll be sure to be prepared when you get back."_

"Good," I replied. "I'm on my way." I started to walk towards the back door when I bumped into someone.

"Who are you?" The voice was definitely a woman and she was commanding, that I could tell from her voice. "What are you doing in a crime scene?" I met the woman's eyes and recognized her as Commissioner Barbra Gordon.

Crud, I was caught.

"I-I was trapped in here when Batman came rushing in." I was appealing to her maternal sense and honestly, I didn't want to walk anymore. It really hurt.

"Trapped in here?" She echoed looking over me. "I thought we cleared this building." She wasn't going for it. I sunk to the ground and cried out in pain. "Get a medic!" She yelled. "What's your name, Miss?"

"Dana Tan." I replied as the medic ran over.

"Dana?" She asked. "Terry's girlfriend?" The commissioner met my gaze and seemed to be looking for something behind my eyes.

"You know Terry?" I asked, playing the dumb innocent girlfriend. "He was supposed to meet me here, but never showed up."

She fell for it.

Her eyes filled with pity. She believed that I was clueless.

"I'm sure that we closed the road here before he was able to come."

"Oh," I replied. "Would you mind giving me a ride to Mr. Wayne's house?"

"Mr. Wayne's house?"

"Yes, I'm going to see if Terry is there." She looked around and finally looked back at me.

"Fine," She muttered. "Tom, fix her up and then bring her to me."

"Yes ma'am." He replied, pulling out numerous shards of glass.

I smiled when she was out of my view. This lying thing wasn't too hard and in a way, kind of thrilling.

Oh, who was I kidding? I felt terrible and all I wanted to do was go to bed, but I knew it was going to be a long night.

A really long night.

_**Author's Note: **Reviews=more chapter for you_


	7. Busted!

_**Author's Note: **So, here we go! Took awhile, I know, but at least it's here, right? Enjoy Miss Barbra Gordon's chapter!_

About an hour later, the glass had been removed and I was sitting in the Commissioner Gordon's car driving to Mr. Wayne's house.

"Are you sure you want to go here? I should just take you home to your parents . . ."

"Please, Commissioner Gordon, I have to see Terry. Mr. Wayne will know where he is." I had been keeping up my good girlfriend act for awhile and I felt strangely proud of myself. But, I was also worried. Terry was out there somewhere, being controlled by something and I had failed to save him.

Failed.

That word rang in my head and would not leave me alone. I had failed and instead gotten hurt and caught by the police.

We pulled into the driveway of the mansion and went to the door. Mr. Wayne opened it and seemed surprised to see me with the Commissioner.

"Barbra," He greeted.

"Bruce," She replied, angrily. "This girl insisted on coming here after being attacked by Batman. She's looking for Terry." On the last words, I realized that Barbra knew that Terry was Batman. I wasn't sure how, but she knew.

"Terry?" Mr. Wayne asked. He looked at me. "You must be Dana." He held his hand out to shake it; I did.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne." I was pretty good at acting. A thought occurred to me that maybe I should take Drama instead of art.

"I'm afraid Terry stepped out a little while ago, Dana, but you can come in and wait."

"Thank you, I'd like that." I went inside, but Barbra grabbed my shoulder.

"Dana, you should go home. You don't know when Terry will come back." I had her release my shoulder.

"Thank you for your concern, Commissioner, but I'd prefer to wait for a little bit and then if it gets too late, I can always drive myself home." Barbra looked at me then at Mr. Wayne. She gasped as she realized that I knew.

"Bruce," She said. "I want an explanation. Now." Mr. Wayne sighed and motioned for Barbra and I to come in and sit down.

"You were always good at figuring things out, Barbra." He said as I sat down next to Barbra on the couch. "Much better than Dick and Tim in fact."

"So, she knows?" I asked. Mr. Wayne nodded. "But, how?"

Then, they told me everything. How Barbra became Batgirl, how she stayed on after Dick left, even why she left Bruce in the first place. It all made sense on how she would know Terry's identity.

"Now, Bruce, the explanation, please." She folded her arms over her chest. She was not happy. Mr. Wayne sighed.

"Terry's mind had been taken over."

"By what?"

"Some entity. I don't know exactly."

"So, you're using Dana why?" I shifted uneasily. She clearly didn't like me being involved.

"I'm the only one who can jolt Terry back into control of his mind." I answered. Barbra glared at Mr. Wayne.

"How? By getting yourself killed?"

"Commissioner, it's not like that--," I protested. It wasn't! I had been careless and unprepared. Next time, I would be ready.

"Of course it is." Barbra replied, frankly. "Bruce doesn't care about anyone. You're just a tool to be used until Terry is back." She looked down. "Bruce has never really cared about anyone, not himself, not Terry, you, and me, not even her."

"Do not bring her up," Mr. Wayne said sharply.

"Who?" I asked.

"Diana would've gladly been with you if you--,"

"Enough!" Mr. Wayne yelled, his hands shaking. "Enough." Barbra looked apologetically at Mr. Wayne.

"I'm sorry," She muttered. "That was . . . uncalled for."

"Indeed," Mr. Wayne agreed.

An awkward moment passed.

"About Terry?" I finally asked. They both snapped out of their old memories.

"I don't want her involved." The Commissioner said."It's too dangerous."

"But--!" I yelled.

"She has to be involved Barbra." He answered calmly. "Unless, you want Terry rampaging for all eternity." This got her. She paused and thought for a second.

"Fine." She sighed. "I won't get involved. At least, not now." There was a deal coming. "But, if something happens to her, Bruce, I'll be coming after you."

"Fine."

"And I want to be as involved as possible."

"Fine." Mr. Wayne agreed. "Is that it?"

"For now." She got up. "I'll be on my way, but I'll be checking in soon." It was a threat, but I felt comforted by it. She slammed the door on her way out.

"So," I mumbled, meeting Mr. Wayne's gaze. "What happens now?"

He sighed.

I knew it was going to be awhile before I got a reply.

_**Author's Note: **Did you enjoy it? Tell me by reviewing and I'll write super fast!_


	8. A Promise

_**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know, it took awhile, but now it's here! I'm kinda sad that I didn't get so many reviews, but many thanks to those of you that did review! Ok, enough of this, please enjoy!_

Hours passed and still I received silence. Mr. Wayne seemed to be floating in a world of his own. I debated between leaving him be or snapping him out of it.

"Mr. Wayne?"

No response.

Whoever this 'Diana' girl was, she must've really done a number on him. Come to think of it, Bruce Wayne had dated numerous girls when he was young. He was Gotham's number 1 bachelor, but he never married. Perhaps, Gotham took precedence. I started to think that Batman wasn't the alter ego, but maybe Bruce was.

I decided to try again. I stood up and shook him gently.

"Mr. Wayne?" He looked up at me.

"Oh," He mumbled quietly. "Dana, I forgot you were here." I smiled.

"No big deal, Mr. Wayne." He stood up and turned on the T.V.

_"Welcome back to our coverage of the DA's press conference on Batman."_ Mr. Wayne looked intently at the screen.

"That's Barbra's husband." I nodded and waited for the DA to speak.

_"I'm sorry to say that starting now, Batman is no longer a friend of Gotham."_ The DA looked pained as if he lost a dear friend. _"Batman must be stopped and that is what I intend to do. Thank you."_ The DA walked away amidst the flashing cameras. Mr. Wayne turned off the TV and looked at me.

"We need to get him soon." I said.

"How are you?" He asked, looking for some sort of injuries.

"I'm fine." I replied quickly, too quickly.

"Obviously you're not if you got beat up." He started to walk away.

"Listen to me," I blocked his way. "I wasn't prepared to stop Terry."

"And now you're suddenly qualified?" He asked sharply. I didn't flinch.

"Regardless of what you think, I am ready." He walked down to the cave and I quickly followed him.

"I don't believe you," He replied.

"Terry's taught me everything he knows." This stopped him in his tracks. He turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since he took this job, Terry's been teaching me how to fight."

"Why?" Mr. Wayne asked perplexed.

"Terry said he was worried about my safety and so I agreed." I felt determination course through my veins. "I can fight him."

"Then why didn't you last time?" His tone was accusatory, like he didn't believe me.

"I—I," His gaze was starting to scare me, but I summoned up my courage and finished. "I thought I could reason with him." Mr. Wayne nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Dana, I know this is hard--,"

"It's ok." I cut him off. "I can do this." He nodded.

"Ok, Dana, if you're sure."

"I am." He walked towards the cave.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Yes." He went down. I froze in my spot. This time when I saw Terry, I would have to knock some sense into him—as much as I didn't want to. I decided that this time, I would bring him back no matter how close to death I was.

That was definitely my promise to Terry.

Whether I would be able to fulfill it was the question.

"Come on Dana!" Mr. Wayne yelled.

"Coming!" I scurried down the stairs and set the next phase of my plan in motion.

_**Author's Note: **Please review, you guys! I am writing for you . . . ok, please review! _


	9. Here We Go

_**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming! Please enjoy chapter 9!_

I paced while Mr. Wayne was checking for Terry's coordinates. I didn't want to hurt him! But, part of me knew that if I didn't bring back Terry, the DA would do something worse than what I was going to do. Besides, if I didn't bring back Terry that thing would kill him. I couldn't allow that to happen. Terry was my life now. He was the only one who had stood beside me my entire life. Now, he stood beside me and Gotham. I owed it to him to help.

"Anything?" I asked, my voice tinged with worry.

"Not since the last time you asked me."

"Sorry." I muttered as I went back to pacing. I stopped and looked up into the darkness of the cave.

What was Terry doing now? Was he thinking of me? Or did that thing banish him into the darkness of his own mind? I made my hands into fists. I would save him that was for sure.

"Here." Mr. Wayne finally said. I rushed over and looked at the computer. "He's heading towards—,"

"My house." I whispered.

Time stopped for a second.

Mr. Wayne looked up at me.

"Dana, this has to be a trap." I took a few breaths to steady myself.

"My Dad is there!" I yelled. "I've got to go!" I turned away, but Mr. Wayne grabbed my wrist.

"Dana, be logical!" He said sharply. "You go in there without a plan you'll be as good as dead!" I met his strong gaze.

"And if I don't go in there now my Dad will be the one who is dead!" Mr. Wayne glared at me, but I didn't back down. "I'm going."

"You are so stubborn, just like her . . ." He trailed off and into his memories. I turned away and headed for the stairs. "Wait." I stopped. "Come here and take some things with you." I turned around and went back to him.

"What?" He ignored me and whistled.

"Ace!" I heard a dog's barking and saw a black dog run down the stairs. He went to Mr. Wayne and barked happily. "Ace, this is Dana." The dog looked at me curiously and then sniffed my hand. He barked happily and then started to run around my legs.

"Um . . . and he's supposed to help?" This dog seemed to be more of a puppy than a fierce guard dog.

"Yes," He replied. "Ace, defend!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ace instantly starting barking and growling menacingly at a bat that had the made the mistake of flying into view.

"Ok, I'm convinced."

"Terry has taken Ace out with him before so he knows what to do." Mr. Wayne was pulling a couple of things out of drawers.

"This," He said putting a vial in my hands. "will keep Terry knocked out long enough for you to bring him here."

"Ok," I took it.

"This is a batarang." He placed ten of them in my hands. I started to put them in my pockets. "They'll serve as good weapons and distractions."

"Anything else?"

"Keep your communication device on." He ordered. "You can take the car outside." He tossed me a key.

"Alright, c'mon Ace." He and I walked up the stairs.

"And Dana?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be careful won't you?" I smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne."

"Then what are you standing around for? Go!" I nodded and ran out the door with Ace behind me. I unlocked the car and let Ace and myself in. Turning on the car, I took another breath to steady me. This time, I couldn't fail. I would bring Terry back, conscious or not.

"You ready for this Ace?" I asked as we pulled out of the driveway. He barked happily. "You know were going up against Terry, right?" He looked at me, puzzled. "Just do your thing, ok?" He barked again. I must've been losing it because I had just had a conversation with a dog.

_Well Dana,_ I thought, _here we go._

_**Author's Note: **Review, review, review please!_


	10. Goals

_**Author's Note: **Wow, chapter 10. That's another milestone for me! Thanks to everyone for reading this! Be sure to review and vote for the poll on my homepage, please!_

I decided it would be wiser if I parked the car around the corner from my house. I turned off the engine and took a slow, calming breath. I couldn't hear anything happening inside, which I took as either a really good sign or a really bad one. I turned to Ace who sensed something bad in the air. I ran through the objects I had in my possession, just to make sure I wasn't going in blindly. Then, I got out.

"You ready, Ace?" I asked him; he shook his head. It amazed me to see how much a dog could really understand. I quickly scanned the area and saw that it was too quiet—like horror movie quiet. I tried to focus on Terry and I's last lesson.

_"Ok, Dana, the last thing you need to learn is how to control your pain." _

_"Hmm?" _I had asked him. _"What do you mean?"_

_"Dana, there might be a time where you need to put the pain aside so, you can continue to fight." _I had rolled my eyes because I didn't believe that I would ever be in such a situation. I wished I could go back in time and tell myself what was going on now—maybe, I would have studied more. I tried to think on what he had told me next. "_You have to focus on your overall goal in order to eliminate pain."_

_"What?"_ I had asked, confused.

_"You have to keep thinking of the reason you're fighting and that will get rid of pain."_

Well, I knew what my goals were. Protect my Dad and get Terry back. I took a few shaky steps to my house Ace right behind me. As I got to the door, he growled.

"Someone in there?" I whispered. As I put my hand on the doorknob, his growl increased. I grabbed a batarang and carefully opened the door. "Can you scan inside, Mr. Wayne?"

There was no answer.

"Mr. Wayne?"

No answer. I cursed mentally and carefully stepped into the house. I heard his footsteps and spun around and tossed the batarang in his direction. He countered it with his own and they fell to the ground.

"Where's my Dad?"

"Not here." Came the answer. I saw there was a note right next to me saying that he had went to the store and would be back in about an hour. I sighed in relief, but was snapped out of it when Ace growled menacingly.

"Good Doggy." The voice was Terry's, but more sarcastic and mean.

"Terry?" I asked, cautiously.

"No." He took a few steps toward me. I didn't flinch as Ace and I stood our ground.

"I want to talk to Terry." I demanded coolly.

"Your boyfriend is busy, Miss Tan." My heart skipped a beat when I heard him say my name, but I made sure to not show it.

"You lost your computer voice." I said, frankly. He shrugged.

"Well, I gathered enough information on humans from Terry so I would be able to be like them."

"What are you?"

"Didn't I kill you?" He countered; I glared as Ace barked at him.

"What can I say? I'm a very stubborn girl." He nodded.

"I'm starting to sense that."

"Why are you doing this to Terry?" I asked, sincerely. "What did he ever do to you?"

"I'm afraid we've talked too much." His face mocked a pained expression. "As much as this hurts me, I'm going to have to kill you for real this time." I prepared for him to attack.

"Bring it," I growled. He laughed out loud—It was Terry's laugh and that made my heart ache.

"You're going to fight me?" I nodded; his face grew serious. "Fine, then." We both waited for the other to make a move, but one thing I knew for certain:

I wouldn't fail.

_**Author's Note: **Review and vote for the poll or I'm going to send evil Terry after you! (foreboding music plays)_


	11. Dana vs Terry

_**Author's Note: **Well, I know I took forever to update, but I hope this chapter will be worth it! This my first time writing a major fight scene so go easy on me there, but I think it came out pretty well. And I hope you won't kill me for the end of the chapter . . . (puts a huge wall up to protect against angry reviewers) . . . but, enjoy! (And don't kill me!)_

It's funny how a person can change. In the course of one day, I had gone from just Terry's girlfriend to a secret protector of Gotham City. The Dana that I used to know would have panicked knowing that taking her boyfriend down was the only way to save lives, but here I was, preparing to do just that. Was it truly possible to change so much over the course of one day—to become someone better?

He smirked; I shivered.

I had to believe that it was and that the changes in me would stay. If not for my own sake, then for Terry's. I looked at Ace and nodded. He curled back, waiting for the order that was about to come.

"Sick him."

And Ace was off.

I had never seen a dog move so fast! One second, he was at my side and the next, he was flying towards Terry—I mean the evil thing in Terry.

And then evil Terry fell back while Ace bit his shoulder.

"Stupid dog!" He cursed, grabbing a batarang. I quickly pulled one of mine out and tossed it towards his; it fell out of his hand.

Suddenly, he grinned knowingly.

"Ace!" I screamed, but it was too late. He had flung Ace into one of my walls, breaking it. I ran over to the dog, tears filling my eyes. "Ace!" The dog lifted his head up and licked my hand.

_"He'll be alright."_ Came Mr. Wayne's voice. _"But, he's definitely out of commission for the rest of this battle." _I patted Ace's head and looked towards where evil Terry was standing.

"Any suggestions?" I asked, standing up.

There was a pause.

_"Try talking to Terry."_ I nodded and pulled out a batarang.

"Terry!" I yelled. "It's me, Dana." Evil Terry just laughed.

"He can't hear you." I ignored him and kept going.

"Listen to me Terry, focus on my voice!" Evil Terry took a step forward.

"After what happened last time, I shut Terry further away into his mind. There's no way you can reach him now."

"Terry, I know you're in there and that you're listening." I took a step forward my eyes never leaving Terry's.

"He won't ever hear you again, Dana."

"Terry, it may seem like it's over, but it's not! You can fight this, Terry, I know you can! You just have to--,"

"Enough!" Evil Terry yelled, charging. I braced myself for impact since there was no way I could get out of the way fast enough. I crashed into the TV, glass penetrating my skin. I focused on my goal just like Terry had taught me.

I decided to fight back.

I ran towards him and socked him the chest. He fell backwards for a moment and I took that second to follow up with a kick.

"Terry! For God's sake, get a hold of yourself! You can fight back!" Evil Terry got up and twisted my arm behind my back. Using my leg, I tripped him, but not before I heard my elbow make a sickening crack.

That was definitely going to hurt later.

Quickly, I punched Terry across the face and then kicked his stomach. He was sent flying into the hall.

Surprisingly, I heard laughter.

"So, what's your plan, Dana?" Evil Terry asked. "Kill me? That wouldn't be very smart of you, considering that I'm in Terry's body."

"Terry, please, fight! I can only do so much . . ."

"_I've got some brainwave activity starting. Keep talking, Dana." _

"Like I told you, he's gone."

"No!" I shouted. "He's there, aren't you, Terry?"

"No, Dana, he's—," He froze in mid-sentence. "PROGRAMMING ERROR. SYSTEM OVERIDE. BRAINWAVE ACTIVITY REBOOTING." He clutched his head and sank down to his knees. Terry had to be fighting back!

I withheld a smile, knowing that if I did smile, it could jinx me.

"Terry?" I asked cautiously. "Are you back?"

He looked up and my breath caught in my chest.

"Dana?" He mumbled. "You're here?"

I sighed in relief and felt my knees buckle. Tears began to overflow from my eyes.

"Terry, you're . . ." I began to sob. "You came back to me!" I managed to get up and walk over to him.

I embraced him.

And he kissed the top of my forehead.

It was like I was finally waking up from the bad dream. I met Terry's eyes and then felt rage posses me. I slapped him clear across the face.

"Dana! What did you--?"

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again!" I growled.

He smiled in the first time in what felt like forever.

Then he nodded.

And he bent down and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

And for a second, I thought it was over—that we had won.

Little did I know that a storm was coming and I was nowhere near prepared for it.

_**Author's Note: **Ha . . .ha . . . ha? Please don't hurt me! Leave nice reviews and I'll update super quickly . . . leave mean ones and I'll have to hide and not update for awhile!_


	12. Finally

_**Author's Note: **__Hello! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I do have a real life and 6 other stories to juggle. I hope you enjoy this relatively peaceful chapter!_

I'm not sure how long I just sat there holding Terry. I did know that I never wanted to let go of him again. But, I soon felt a dull pain in my elbow. I remembered that I was injured and so was Ace. The dog was watching Terry and me from the corner and he seemed to be smiling.

"We should go." I muttered. Terry nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

We both didn't move and I began to laugh.

"C'mon, Terry." I took his hand and stood up, but almost immediately my knees buckled and I was back on the ground.

"Dana, are you ok?" Terry asked.

"I guess I'm just a little shakier on feet than I thought." He got up and helped me onto my feet.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so," I told him. I took a few steps on my own, but feel down again. Terry was at my side in a second. He pulled me up and let me lean on him.

"Just hold onto me." He whispered in my ear.

"You got it," I replied.

"Ace!" Terry called his voice strong and clear. Ace lifted his head and forced himself to get up and come over to us. Ace looked at me and barked happily. I patted his head. "Hey, are you ok?" Ace looked at Terry strangely as if he was making sure it was Terry and not evil Terry. "It's me, Ace. I'm back." Ace didn't look convinced and began to bark ferociously at Terry.

"Ace, calm down." I commanded. "Terry's on our side now." The dog did not stop.

"It's ok, Dana." Terry began to move us forward while Ace tagged behind us, barking incessantly. "Ace was never really trusting of me."

As we continued to walk, I wondered if that was true. I was starting to get a bad vibe too. What was spooking Ace and I? Was it Terry? Or could it be the entity that was in Terry?

I rubbed my elbow which was really starting to hurt me. Terry noticed and I saw pure regret come into his eyes.

"Terry," I started.

"I hurt you, Dana." He said, refusing to look into my eyes. "I nearly killed you and Ace."

"Not you," I clarified. "The thing that possessed you."

"The thing that's still inside of me." Terry replied. "Dana, I could lose control any second and kill you."

"No, you won't." I told him calmly. "I have faith in you, Terry."

"Yeah, but if it weren't for you—,"

"Shh." I ordered placing two of my fingers on his lips. "Listen to me, I believe that you would've fought with or without me. You're a strong person and I know you would've broken free one way or another."

"But--,"

"No buts." I interrupted, smiling. "Let's just get back to Mr. Wayne and then we can take it from there."

"Mr. Wayne," Terry mumbled. "He's going to kill me."

I couldn't help but laugh. Terry grinned back at me as we both continued towards Wayne Manor.

Towards uncertainty about our future.

_**Author's Note: **__Was it sweet enough for y'all? Next chapter will be full of drama so be prepared!_


	13. Ivy?

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! I'm back with more drama as promised! I finally got around to writing this. I seemed to be swamped by other fan fics, but thanks always to my reviewers who keep me writing! Now, enjoy!_

Terry and I made it into the house with Ace. The dog had regained some of his energy and ran to his owner. Mr. Wayne looked at Terry and I and then at Ace.

"You all look terrible."

A moment passed.

Terry began to laugh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this old man, but I'm glad I'm back here." I joined in his laughter, full of relief that the pieces were starting to come back together.

I even noticed Mr. Wayne smiling for a second. Then, his face grew serious.

"We'll need to get you both checked out right now." I nodded in agreement. My elbow was starting to kill me now that the adrenaline of the battle and having Terry back was wearing off.

We followed Mr. Wayne and Ace, who was very happy being with owner, down to the Batcave. Two hospital type beds were set up and he pointed for me to sit one and Terry in the other.

And all the exhaustion that I had been suppressing caught up with me the minute my body laid down in that bed.

"Oh, Dana," And I realized that was the Commissioner's voice. She was here? "Poor thing, you've worn yourself out."

"When did you get here, Commissioner?" My voice came out groggy, but I forced myself to stay awake.

"Bruce called me and asked me to come help out when you two—" Ace barked. "I'm sorry, you three, were on your way here." She gingerly lifted up my arm and checked my elbow. "That looks like a pretty bad break." She put it down and reached for a white bandage. I lifted myself up and grabbed it first.

"I can do it." I started to wrap the bandage around, but cried out in pain when the bandage hit my elbow.

"Dana, rest." The Commissioner ordered, gently pushing me down as she took a closer inspection of my elbow. "Blood." She murmured and then gasped.

"What is it?" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Terry looked over at me from the other bed where Bruce was drawing some blood. I simply smiled at him—he didn't need to worry about me at the moment.

Barbra quickly got up and ran over to Mr. Wayne. She whispered in his ear and I saw his eyes widen. He then said something back to her and she nodded and scurried out of the cave. Mr. Wayne then walked over to me.

"Hold still, Dana, I'm going to take a blood sample." I looked away as he put the needle in. I kept smiling at Terry, trying to assure him and me that everything was fine.

Mr. Wayne took the needle out and put a drop of blood on a slide and the put it into a slot on his computer. A few seconds later my blood appeared on the screen.

Terry gasped and Mr. Wayne's mouth became set into a hard grim line. I looked at my blood and notice weird dots of green in my blood.

"What is that?" I whispered, not sure if I wanted to know the answer. Terry jumped out of the bed and ran over to Mr. Wayne.

"That can't be right!" He exclaimed. "That can't be her work! Ivy would be dead by—" He groaned in pain and sank down on one knee.

"Terry!" I yelled, getting up and going to him. I helped him. "Are you alright?"

"Both of you go lay down." Mr. Wayne ordered. "I need to run more tests." Terry stood up on his own and squeezed my hand.

"Tell me what's going on, please." I pleaded to both of them. "After today, I think I can handle it."

They both ignored me.

I sighed.

"Fine," I stormed off inside.

I thought I had earned their trust and respect. I guess I was wrong, but something in my blood had really freaked them out.

Question was: What?

_**Author's Note: **__I don't believe Batman Beyond ever covered Ivy so I might as well if she's behind this . . . don't look at me! Even I don't know who's behind this . . . okay, I do, but do you honestly think I would spoil the ending for you guys? Nope, so you'll just have to review and wait patiently!_


	14. Two Weeks

_**Author's Note: **__Well, this chapter is really dramatic and I really like it even though it's kind of depressing. Enjoy though!_

I decided that getting some fresh air would help calm me down. I really didn't want to get mad Terry so soon after I had brought him back.

But, I also felt like I deserved an explanation. I mean, I had proven myself, hadn't I? I had brought Terry back safely without him hurting anyone. I had saved Gotham in one day, for God's sake! I deserved—no, I had a right to know what had both of them so spooked.

I turned around and marched back down to the cave and found it empty.

"Terry?" I asked, checking to see if he was here. "Mr. Wayne?"

No answer.

"Anyone?" I called, not really expecting a reply.

But, I did get one:

A bark.

Ace ran up to me, a bandage covering his stomach. I was relieved that the dog was fine now. It had looked so grim for him when he had gotten hurt, but his injuries didn't seem to bother him anymore. At least he was here to see me.

"Hey boy, how are you doing?" I gently patted his head even though my wrist was starting to kill me. The Commissioner had run off in such a hurry that she hadn't finished bandaging it. I picked it up from the table and gently wrapped it around my elbow, ignoring the pain that was flaring up. I was definitely going to have to go to a doctor and get it looked at.

I walked back up the stairs and into a middle of an argument.

"What do you mean!?" Terry yelled. I quickly hid behind the grandfather clock and peeked around the corner.

Terry was having a huge confrontation with Mr. Wayne. He was pacing back and forth while Mr. Wayne was sitting down, looking quite grim. Something bad was going on here. I thought about going back because spying was wrong, but I refused to let them keep another secret from me.

"Quiet." Mr. Wayne ordered. "She'll hear you."

"I can't believe you would go so low!" Terry continued to yell, ignoring Mr. Wayne completely. "And you expect me to follow your order just like that!"

"Terry, you know this is the best course of action." Mr. Wayne said quietly but firmly. "You know this is right."

"No!" He answered, slamming his hands on the table. "I don't know how you can even consider this after all she's done for us!"

"Listen to reason, Terry." Mr. Wayne continued. "You know it's better this way—for everyone."

I had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going and who it was about:

Me.

"No, I won't do it." Terry replied, but I could hear this voice lose some of its forcefulness. He sat down and I knew that Mr. Wayne was getting the upper hand.

"Listen to me Terry, if Ivy is involved in this, it's best that she spend time with her family and friends until we can find a cure."

Ivy again. I needed to know who that woman was.

"You mean 'if' we find a cure, don't you?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Terry finished.

"I know how much you two care for each other, but it's better this way." Mr. Wayne finished. "But, for Dana's sake, you can't continue to be with her. If we can't find a cure, Ivy's poison will kill her in two weeks at the most."

My heart stopped beating.

"And do you really think that's it's best for her to spend her remaining time with someone that could get her killed?"

Another moment of silence.

"So, this it? We're not even going to try to save her after what she did for us?" Terry asked.

"We'll do our best to try to save her, but we have no idea if this is Ivy's handiwork and even if we did, we have no way of finding her and getting her to give us a cure." Mr. Wayne's voice was cold and controlled and it was killing me to hear him say such things.

"Two weeks," Terry mumbled, putting his head into his hands. Mr. Wayne got up and put a hand on Terry's shoulder.

"Let her go, McGuiness, for her sake and yours." He then left.

I felt a sob develop in my chest and I sank to the floor as everything came together. This Ivy person had poisoned me, Mr. Wayne wanted Terry to break up with me, and I only had two weeks to live.

I heard the door slam and I knew Terry had left. I began to sob and tears streamed down my face and I'll I could hear was Terry's voice saying:

_Two weeks._

_**Author's Note: **__Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you! (sees angry reviewers) Well, I'll take this as my cue to RUN! (leaves a note saying "Please review!")_


	15. Numbness

_**Author's Note: **__Wow, I hope I didn't make all of you mad . . . (sees angry reviewers) . . . c'mon, admit it! You did like that twist! I know you did, you guys are all just in denial! I know you're all going to hate me even more for this chapter, but . . . well, just read and enjoy!_

I told myself it was all a dream. That I was dreaming now and when I would wake up, I would see that I was perfectly healthy and that I wasn't going to die.

I wasn't going to die.

I wasn't going to die.

I wasn't going to die!

I kept repeating that in my head, hoping that if I said it enough times it would become true.

But, somewhere in my mind, a voice kept telling me that what Terry and Mr. Wayne said was true. I wasn't dreaming and I was going to die.

I wiped my tears away and forced myself to stand up. I felt strangely cold and my legs began to wobble as I headed towards the door to the backyard.

Outside, everything was dead. The grass was brown and the flowers that must've been part of a garden were black. I looked around it and felt pain enter my heart.

Dead just like this garden, that's what I'll be.

I heard a bark from behind and in a second, Ace was by my side. I gently patted his head and continued to walk through the garden.

"Dana!" I froze. It was Terry's voice. The calm that I was feeling disappeared in seconds. I turned around and saw my boy—ex boyfriend, running towards me. It took every ounce of my remaining strength to keep from crying at the sight of him. I just wanted him to hold me and tell me that what I heard was wrong, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Terry." I mumbled, forcing a smile. "What's up?" He looked at me concernedly and I saw his eyes flash to my elbow which I was cradling in my arm.

"Is that hurting you?"

"Yeah," I replied. He gently grabbed my hand and took a look at my elbow for himself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I—"

"Don't even go there again." I ordered. "It wasn't you, ok? Besides, I should've been more careful." He let go of my arm and I cradled it again. "Guess I'll have to go see a doctor."

"Yeah,"

There was an awkward pause.

He looked down, afraid to tell me what I already knew.

And I . . . well, I didn't want to look at him because I knew I would break down.

"Terry, I—" I started.

"Dana, I'm breaking up with you."

A moment of shocked silence.

It was funny how much it still hurt me even though I knew it was coming. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"I can't let you get hurt because of me."

"That's not the reason." I replied angrily. He seemed shocked.

"What do you--?"

"I heard you and Mr. Wayne!" I shouted, tears starting to overflow from my eyes. "I heard everything about how he wants you to break up with me and how I'm going to . . ." The words faded away and were replaced by a sob. "About how I'm going to die."

He looked flabbergasted and all the color from his face drained away. I continued to sob and after a few seconds I sank to the ground.

Minutes passed and we just remained like this.

"Dana, I . . ." He stopped himself, unsure of what to say to me. "I'm s—"

"Just shut up and hold me McGuiness." I sobbed. He gave in and kneeled down next to me and pulled me into his comforting arms.

"It's going to be ok," He assured me. "You'll be fine." He rubbed his hand up and down my back as I continued to cry into shirt.

"I'm going to die," I cried.

"No," Terry replied fiercely. "I won't let that happen."

We stayed like that for a long time. He kept telling me that I was going to be fine, but I kept sobbing knowing that it was not going to be fine.

Finally, I regained some of my composure and lifted my head from his now tearstained shirt.

"Are you still breaking up with me?" His eyes filled with regret and I knew that he was still going to go through with it.

"Dana, I want you to be safe and happy and you can't be that if you're with me." He explained carefully.

"Terry," I said gently, placing my hand to his face. "You're what makes me happy."

"But your safety--" He protested.

"Screw my safety." I replied, frustrated. "I've only got two weeks to live so why can't I spend them with you?!"

"But--"

"I'm in love with you, Terry McGuiness!" I shouted exasperated. "I want to be with you all the time. I know you feel the same way, so don't let Mr. Wayne get to you."

He met my eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you endanger your life further by being with me." I felt sobs start to form. "Dana, we're over." He got up just as a morbid thought crossed my mind.

"Will you at least come to my funeral or is that too dangerous for me?" It came out before I could even stop it.

"I swear Dana, you will not die." I got up and brushed my clothes off.

"You were always a bad liar McGuiness." I replied, tears silently coming down my cheeks.

"I promise you, Dana. I will fix this." He swore.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I told him. "I'm already dead." I walked off towards the front gate, Ace behind me. We walked for a minute until I reached the gate. "Go on now." I ordered. "You have to stay with your master."

Ace barked and licked my hand. I patted his head.

"Thanks for everything, Ace." He barked at me, but finally gave in and went back through the garden.

I walked outside to see the Commissioner outside in her car.

"Let me give you a ride home, Dana." She offered.

"No," I replied icily. "I'd rather walk."

"It's going to rain and then you'll catch a cold."

"I don't care anymore." I replied. "I'm already dead anyway." I stormed off while the Commissioner just sat there surprised that I knew.

I walked down the street just as the rain began to pour. I didn't feel it though. I felt numb and empty. In the course of one day, I had lost my boyfriend and my life.

Now as the rain began to pour, I wondered what else I was going to lose.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? (Sees even angrier reviewers) I made cookies! Review and I'll give you one! Just don't kill me please!_


	16. Just Like Mom

_**Author's Note: **__A little short, but I felt like we needed to take a break from the tense chapters. Slight note, I don't know if Batman Beyond ever showed Dana's mom, but for my own purposes, she's dead here. Just go with it, ok? Also, I'm sorry to have worried you all about Dana, but trust me everything will work out so have a little faith in me. Please enjoy!_

By the time I got home, I was soaked. Gently, I pulled opened the door and saw my Dad was on the phone.

"No, I'm not sure who it was, but my house has been ransacked and broken!" A dim recollection of what happened here earlier came to my mind, but I didn't really care. Dad caught me coming in and quickly finished a phone call with 'I'll call you back' and then hung up. "Dana, where have you been? I've been calling your cell phone for the past hour!"

"Must've forgotten it . . ." I mumbled my voice fading.

"You're soaked." He continued and then he noticed the look in my eyes. "Dana, did something happen?"

I'm not sure why, but I just broke down. I began to sob as the whole meaning of the day's events flooded into my mind. I had gotten Terry back, lost him, and lost the rest of my life in the process. Dad stood there, unsure of what to do for a second, but then he wrapped me up in comforting arms.

"Terry," I sobbed. Dad tensed. He had never liked Terry; he had even threatened to beat him up one time.

"What about him?" He growled.

"He broke up with me." As I said the words, their meaning dawned on me and I sobbed even more. Dad began to stroke my hair.

"You're too good for him anyway, honey." He kept comforting even though I knew that it wasn't his strong point. Dad had become colder and distant when Mom had died. I didn't blame him though; I had become that way too. I had put up walls to prevent people from coming too close because I was afraid that they too would disappear. Then, Terry had come along. Goofy grin on his face, mischief in his eyes, and he tore down those walls. Helped me get used to people again and helped me make friends.

But now, he was gone.

And soon, I would be gone too.

Just like my mom.

"Dad," I mumbled, regaining my composure.

"Yes, Dana?"

"I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed. I've had a really bad day." He let go.

"Uh yeah," He replied; I got up. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," I whispered, trudging up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and flopped on my bed. Gently, I removed the necklace and placed it on my bedside table. The sight of it though was too much and I began to sob again. Quickly, I placed my jacket over it.

Somewhere during this endless crying, I must've fallen asleep. Cause I woke up at midnight crying because I knew this whole day hadn't a dream.

My mind said:

13 days to live.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? What did you all think?_


	17. Get Positive!

_**Author's Note: **__After the depressing chapters, I felt like we could use a little optimism. So, here we go! Hope this lightens the mood! _

Morning brought little calm. I woke up feeling dull pains all over my body. Thank God, it was Saturday because there was no way that I could deal with going to school and seeing my friends and—

I cut my sentence off before I even thought of his name. I couldn't lose it again. I got up from bed and decided a nice warm shower was exactly the thing I needed to soothe my mind and body.

I walked past my mirror and noticed that I looked like I had been in a fight. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, my clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them, and my hair was knotted everywhere.

"Man," I mumbled. "I look pathetic." I turned the knob of the shower and placed my hand under the water. As soon as it was warm, I took my clothes off and stepped in.

I let the water wash over me and with it came a little more strength. What I was going to do? Sit here and cry for what might be the rest of my life?

No. I was ready to deal with this here and now. I, Dana Tan, am going to die in 13 days.

How did I want to spend those 13 days? Crying because I was going to die? Pouting?

No way. I had to accept that this was a hand that fate had dealt me and I wasn't going to go down so easily. People had averted their fates before, right? So, I had to believe that I could avert mine too.

I got out of the shower and dried off. Putting on my favorite blue dress, my seashell earrings, and my white flip-flops, I paused as I looked at my necklaces. On my bedside table, I lifted up my jacket and carefully placed Terry's necklace in the palm of my hand.

Who would've known how much had changed since the night he gave it to me?

I decided that I couldn't keep the necklace. It was expensive and Terry needed the money for his Mom. I couldn't stop by his house though. It would be too painful to tell his Mom that we had broken up.

The best course of action would be to go to Mr. Wayne's house and drop it off there. Besides, I wanted to speak with Mr. Wayne anyway. He deserved a good yelling.

I heard my dad snoring softly in the bedroom across the hall. Quietly, I grabbed the car keys and began to the drive to Mr. Wayne's, but I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

But what else could possible go wrong?

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, Dana lets Bruce have it and we learn a little bit more about what happened to Diana._


	18. The Truth

_**Author's Note: **__Hi again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

I stopped the car and looked at the house. Did I really want to do this? Could I handle going in there and seeing Terry and Mr. Wayne? Could I trust myself to be strong and not break down?

"Well," I muttered. "Here goes nothing." I opened the car door and walked to the door. I knocked quietly and waited.

There was no answer.

I thought about going back home, but I needed to do this to get some closure. I opened the door, which was unlocked, and went inside. I didn't see Terry or Mr. Wayne in the hall and I figured that they would be in the cave. I headed towards the clock, pulled it open, and then descended into the cave. I didn't see Terry, but I could hear some typing on the huge computer.

I knew who it was.

"Dana," Mr. Wayne acknowledged.

I didn't say anything, but just moved closer.

"Where's Terry?" My voice came out quieter than usual and that surprised me. It seemed as though all of my previous confidence was gone.

"Out." Mr. Wayne replied.

There was an awkward pause.

"Why?" I finally asked.

He ignored me and that just got me angrier.

"Why would you tell Terry to do that?"

Still no answer; my anger turned into fury.

"What?" I questioned. "You going to ignore me and hope that I'll go away?"

He typed on the computer some more. He was good at this whole silence thing, I would give him back. But as the expression goes, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"How could you?" I inquired honestly. "You know that I love Terry and he loves me. How could you just break something that pure? Why would you even want to?"

"Your safety--"

"Don't give me that BS." I interrupted. "Tell me the truth."

"The truth is that I'm doing this to save both of you unnecessary pain."

"Like I believe you!" I shouted. "You're so full of it!"

"Dana, if you were to die--"

"Newsflash, Bruce!" I screamed. "I'm already dying so spare me that! The truth is that you're jealous that Terry and I have something you never had!"

"I had it!" He yelled back. "I had it once."

The name, Diana, popped into my head. My temper subsided.

"And she . . . died?"

"Yes. She did." He went back to typing and I felt ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He didn't say anything and I took that as my cue to leave. I gently put the necklace that Terry had given me on the table beside Mr. Wayne and solemnly walked up the stairs.

I got to my car, unsure of what to do.

I sat there in silence for a long time.

_**Author's Note: **__Hmm . . . next chapter I think I'll explain who is behind everything? Is it Ivy? Or is it someone else? Reviews are really awesome!_


	19. Phone Call

_**Author's Note: **__I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Forgive me!_

I felt terrible.

I had barged into Mr. Wayne's house and then I yelled at him, but worst of all, I made him recall a painful death.

The death of a loved one.

God, how stupid was I?

I debated about whether going in there and apologizing, but ultimately decided against it since it would probably just make him angrier.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

"Are you Dana Tan?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes, and you are . . .?"

"I figured I should at least talk to you once before you . . ."

Confusion filled my body. Who was this person and what were they talking about?

"Before I?"

"Die, Miss Tan." The female voice replied frankly. "After all, I do like to hear my victims before they're buried."

My breath caught in my throat. Oh God, was this Ivy?

"Ivy?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Ivy?" The voice echoed, shocked. "No."

"Then, who are you?"

She laughed.

I shivered.

"My dear, if I told you everything, then there would be no surprise when your life ends."

"What do you want?" I hissed, somehow managing to hide my fear.

"Nothing that you can provide me."

The line went dead.

And I found myself crying again.

_**Author's Note: **__I know, it's short, but next chapter will be longer! And we'll have the return of evil Terry!_


	20. Repeat

_**Author's Note: **__Action's starting to pick up now. Ready for it? Also, we made it to chapter 20! Yay! Thanks to everyone for supporting this fic!_

I'm not sure how long I cried, but the next thing I knew, there was tap on my window. I quickly wiped my tears away and looked up to see Mr. Wayne standing outside. His mouth was set in a hard, grim line. I rolled down the window.

"You better come inside." His tone implied that there would be serious consequences if I did not listen to him.

We walked into the silent house and Ace barked happily at me.

"Hey there boy," I greeted. I gently patted his head and then turned my attention to Mr. Wayne.

He silently sat back down into his chair and then turned on the monitor.

I gasped and felt all my energy flow out of me.

"N-no." I choked out. "This can't be happening."

I watched in horror as the clip continued.

"Authorities are puzzled by the re-emergence of Batman committing crimes all over Gotham City. The DA had this to say at a press--"

"Turn it off," I ordered softly.

The screen went black.

"What the hell happened!?" I yelled. "Why is Terry—?"

"You think if I knew I'd be talking to you!?" Mr. Wayne snapped.

Anger blazed in his eyes, but I also could detect a little frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry that I made you—"

"Don't you even bring that up again." He hissed. "We have a problem to deal with."

"We?" I asked, shock entering my voice. "If I remember correctly, you didn't want me involved in any of this! Cause my frickin' safety might be compromised!"

"Fine." He growled. "What do you want me to say?"

"How 'bout an apology?" I snapped. "Or is that word not in your vocabulary?"

" . . . Sorry." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked. "I have pretty bad hearing."

"Sorry!" He yelled. "Happy?"

"Somewhat." I replied. "But what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Bring Terry back here." He ordered. "Before . . ."

"Before what?" I questioned.

He clicked a button and the video was playing again. The DA appeared onscreen, clearly remorseful.

"_It's with a heavy heart that I authorize the use of deadly force to officers in the GCPD when it comes to apprehending Batman." _

He turned it off and I slowly shook my head, unable to process what I had just seen. Deadly force?

They were going to kill Terry!

"God, no." I whispered.

"Dana, Terry will die unless you can stop him." Mr. Wayne explained softly.

"Can't you talk to Barbra? Maybe—"

"I tried that." Mr. Wayne interjected. "But she can't talk her husband out of it without a good reason."

I sucked a deep breath in.

"What do you need me to do?"

His eyes showed some surprise.

"You'll help?" He questioned.

"Of course," I replied. "Besides, I've only got 13 more days to live so what better way to spend them by saving my ex-boyfriend?"

It was supposed to be a joke, but it came off more serious than intended.

"I'll find a cure for you, Dana." He said surely.

I didn't answer. My mind was on other things.

Like that fact that boyfriend had gone evil—

Again.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? Did y'all like it? Reviews are awesome!_


	21. Not into the Hero Business

_**Author's Note: **__Yay! I'm back! Please enjoy!_

I rubbed my temples and took some deep calming breaths in and out. Panicking wouldn't help Terry or me. I needed to focus on the task at hand and not let my fears get the best of me.

"Dana," Mr. Wayne's voice interrupted my reprieve. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Do you have his location?"

Mr. Wayne pointed to the screen and I saw that Terry was now moving towards a botanical garden. That was odd; he had been hitting museums before. Why did he change?

"Dana, I'm letting Ace go with you." The dog perked up instantly and I smiled weakly. At least I wouldn't be going alone.

"Ready to get Terry, boy?" I whispered. Ace barked happily.

"Here." Mr. Wayne thrust a bag into my hand. I opened it and saw that it contained a black suit.

"What's this?" I met his gaze.

"That material is same that Terry suit is made of. It's very strong and won't break easily and it'll help you move faster because it's lighter than your clothes. It comes with a utility belt filled with various things you might need."

I picked up the suit and placed it against my body.

"You aren't making me Batgirl, are you?" I questioned. I was not looking to become involved in the superhero business anytime soon.

"Of course not," Mr. Wayne said curtly. "You'd never be a good Batgirl anyway. There's no mask for that suit so, you're just you."

Part of me was relieved, but the other part wanted me to yell at the old man for insulting me.

"Anything else?" I managed to say.

"Be careful." He growled. "Terry is gone and I'm not sure you can bring his personality into control again."

"Did you ever find anything in his blood samples?"

"No." He answered. "His blood was clean. I was going to run more tests later, but he had to go stop a gang of Jokerz and then he went rogue again."

I nodded and began to go upstairs.

"Dana?" He called; I turned to face him.

"Please bring him back."

I smiled.

"Of course." I answered and then I went to get changed.

I just hoped that I could save Terry and myself in time.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, we'll meet the person responsible for this whole mess!_


	22. Fear

_**Author's Note: **__I know! I suck for not updating and I'm sorry! My resolution this year is to update faster. Sorry to keep you all waiting! Enjoy!_

I could feel terror coursing through my veins. To say I was worried would be a massive understatement. I had never felt such fear before but now as my mind processed what was going on, I felt scared—terrified actually.

Ace—God bless that dog—seemed as happy as a clam. As he and I arrived at the Gotham City Botanical Garden, Ace barked happily. At least someone was excited . . .

"Shh," I scolded. As we got out of the car, I took a deep breath in. It was time to get my game face on. "Ready for this?"

Ace barked which I took for a yes.

God, was I talking to the dog again? I made a mental note to see a psychiatrist after this whole mess was over.

If this whole mess was over, I meant.

Silently, I took in my surroundings use night contact lenses I had found in the utility belt Mr. Wayne had given me. I couldn't see anyone around, but I knew that Terry had to be here somewhere. Sighing, I took the lenses out and decided the only way to find out for sure was to go in. I pulled out what appeared to be a little black box with a red button on the side. Curious, I pressed the button and was instantly thrown into the air. Biting my lip to prevent a scream from escaping, I repressed the button and then hit the floor.

"Ok, that should be avoided," I mumbled, picking myself up. It's a good thing I wasn't Batgirl. I had the makings of a pretty bad superhero.

"Well," I froze. I knew that voice.

"God, no," I whispered, turning around.

It was Terry. Why did it have to be Terry?

"I was hoping I'd get to finish you off." Evil Terry remarked, smirking. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I muttered sarcastically.

"You know, if you would just die this whole thing could be a lot easier." We began to circle each other.

"Funny," I remarked. "I could say the same thing about you."

The circling stopped and I reached for a batarang just in case.

"So, Miss Tan," He looked at me with amusement playing in his eyes. "You ready to die now?"

"Are you?" I questioned.

"Touché," He replied.

Then, he charged.

The last thing I thought about was how much this was going to hurt later.

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! _


	23. A Flashback and a Shot

_**Author's Note: **__The culprit behind this whole mess is finally revealed . . . kind of! Enjoy!_

_2 Years Ago:_

"_Dana," We were outside of the school and Terry McGuiness, the weird guy in my Bio class had asked to talk to me after school. He looked incredibly nervous and I felt a little honored by the attention. Terry was pretty hot, if you were into the whole bad boy look complete with leather jackets, but he and I barely talked besides the random conversations we shared as lab partners. _

_"Yeah, Terry?" I asked, trying to be encouraging. "Is there something you want to say?" _

_He looked up and I felt myself drawn to his wonderful eyes. God, I could look into them forever. I took a step closer and I could hear him gasp. _

_"I . . . uh . . ." He began to fiddle with his hands and I smiled. He was nervous, cute! _

_"Terry, go ahead and tell me whatever it is you want to tell me." He looked back up with determination blazing in his eyes. He gently grabbed my hand and I felt a wave of heat enter my body._

_"Dana," He said again, his voice full of confidence. "Go out with me."_

_"Yes," I answered. He grinned like a fool and picked me into his strong arms and began to twirl me around. I was trying to protest, but was laughing way too much to actually say something. _

I opened my eyes and rubbed my head.

"That hurt," I mumbled. Ace barked beside me and I could see no sign of Terry. "Gone again."

"Not quite."

I froze.

It couldn't be!

"Terry?" I mumbled.

Terry walked from the shadows and approached me, but Ace began to bark ferociously. I wobbled as I stood up and took up a fighting stance.

"You didn't think I'd leave while you were taking a nap, did you?"

He smirked and a pang of hurt hit my heart. I was tired of fighting. I wanted to have Terry back and I wanted this whole mess to be over! I missed my boyfriend. This madness had to stop. I needed to stop it.

"Terry, I know you're there."

The thing masquerading as my Terry chucked dryly.

"Look, he can't hear you. Where he is, there's nothing but darkness. He'll die there, Dana, and I'll take his place and do my Mistress' work. She is the one that poisoned you, after all."

I gasped and let that info sink and then I felt a wave of resolve enter me.

"I won't let you do this." I hissed. "I will stop you and get Terry back!"

The imposter laughed loudly.

"Have you been in Drama before because with that performance, you almost had me fooled!" He took a step closer. "Almost."

I shook my head. What could I do? How could I help Terry?

"You and your Mistress' will go down." A voice in my head had told me to bluff, so I did. What other option did I have? "It may not be by my hand, but you will."

He produced a gun from his utility belt. I couldn't run. He had injured my head on purpose to make me uncoordinated. I was stuck here. He was going to kill me!

"No one shall defeat the all-powerful Poison Ivy!"

He pointed the gun at my head.

"Terry," I mumbled.

There was a bang.

I waited for the pain, but there was none. I opened my eyes and saw the gun on the ground and Terry had fallen over too. I glanced to where he had been standing and saw Bruce there, holding a stun gun in his hands.

"Get him," He said gruffly. "Let's go."

I nodded and quickly pulled Terry up and began the slow process of dragging him to Mr. Wayne's car.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

He didn't say anything which I took as a "you're welcome". As I looked at Terry, I wondered who this Poison Ivy was and if I could stop her.

I hoped so.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	24. Intel

_**Author's Note: **__Huge battle coming up soon! Are you ready?_

We arrived back at Wayne Manor quickly and I placed Terry on the bed in the cave. Mr. Wayne immediately began hooking him up to various machines and I hoped that he was alright.

"How are you?" Mr. Wayne asked quickly.

"I hit my head, but I'm fine." It was lie but what other choice did I have? Terry needed the medical attention more than me. Ace was lying beside me and I petted his head.

"You're not," Mr. Wayne replied. "But I'll let it go for now."

"How is he?" I questioned desperately. Mr. Wayne pressed some keys on the computer and pulled up what looked like Terry's blood stream. I gasped as I saw his stream was practically green. There were spores in his red blood cells and I wondered what was going on.

"Just as I thought," Mr. Wayne said, grimacing. "This is Ivy's handiwork."

"Who is Poison Ivy?" Mr. Wayne sighed and pulled up some old news footage on his computer.

"Her name is Pamela Ivsley and she was prominent botanist until her obsession with saving the planet turned her into an eco-terrorist." Mr. Wayne explained.

"But, is she still alive?" I questioned. "Can we be certain that it's her?"

"If it is Ivy, she'd be around my age, but whoever is behind this, is using Ivy's technology."

"Then, you know how to stop it?" I asked hopefully.

"No," Mr. Wayne informed me. "The spores in Terry's bloodstream and the poison in yours are completely different from Ivy's earlier antics. These spores are more advanced than anything I've ever seen."

"So, Ivy's given herself an update?" I inquired.

"Or someone else has taken over her cause and updated her technology," He added. "Whoever it is, they certainly know their way around Ivy's work."

I frowned and ran a hand through my hair. Letting my gaze drift to Terry, I sighed. Would he be ok? Would I lose him again?

"I need to stop Ivy," I informed Mr. Wayne. I stood up and felt a rush of dizziness hit me, but I ignored it. "Can you keep Terry under control?"

"Yes, I've used some my old antidote and it seems to repress the spores." He explained and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll take out Ivy, get the antidote, and then get out." I told him, but he shook his head.

"Dana, you're hurt," His eyes met mine. "You shouldn't fight."

"I'm also poisoned," I added with a smirk. "But I haven't let that stop me yet." My expression became serious. "Terry needs the antidote and I'm the only one who can get it, you know that." I turned around and headed for the door. This was it. It was me or Ivy.

And one of us wasn't going to survive.

_**Author's Note: **__Don't forget to review! _


	25. Legacy

_**Author's Note: **__Please enjoy this chapter! _

It wasn't that hard to get the address of the Ivy's last known place of residence. Bruce's computer seemed to know everything and I was a little curious to see what kind of other info Mr. Wayne had. Probably a lot more than addresses, that was for sure. As I pulled up to an abandoned house, I could see how overrun it was by grass. Grass seemed to encompass the whole house making it look like the house was actually a bush that looked like a house. I put a finger to my new communicator in my ear.

"I'm here."

_"About time," _Bruce grumbled and I bit my tongue to keep myself from replying with a scathing remark. _"See anything?" _

"Other than this house looks like it's been eaten by a giant plant?"

_"Dana." _He grumbled.

"No," I replied. "It looks pretty abandoned to me. I don't think anyone has lived in this house for at least 20 years."

_"Check it out." _Bruce ordered and I sighed. As much as I wanted to get the antidote, I didn't want to go rummaging through a house that was overrun by plants. Still, I knew that this was the only way to get some leads on whether Ivy was still alive or if someone else had taken over her job. I flashed back to that phone call I had received and I remembered that the woman on the phone wasn't Ivy, but that didn't mean that she wasn't working for her.

Deciding that no one was here, I began to make my way towards the house. Hopefully, it would hold some answers and lead in me in the direction of a cure for Terry and maybe for me. All it took was a slight push for the door to fall off and then I was in.

Inside, it looked like the set of a horror movie. Faded pictures of smiling people were barely hanging on the wall. Dead flowers rested in chipped vases. The carpet had been overrun by brown, spiky grass and as I made my way through the house, any clues I could find were either covered in stains or were destroyed when I picked it up. I was starting to feel like coming to this house was a waste of time.

_"Anything?" _Bruce questioned.

"No, everything is pretty much destroyed and—" I stopped when I saw what looked like an outline of a door on a wall. A trap door perhaps, but for what purpose? "I've got something. Hold on."

As I walked over to the door, I traced the outline of it as I tried to figure out how to open it. I remembered in old movies that my Grandpa had made me watch that sometimes there was a brick that was sticking out and that's how someone could get in. I quickly began to place my hands on the wall and began to push, hoping I'd find something that would let me in. To my surprise, one brick moved and I forced it into the wall. There was a creak as the door opened and I cautiously pulled out a batarang. If there was a trap door here, then there was no telling what other surprises were in-store for me.

Satisfied that I was safe, at least for the moment, I went down the wooden stairs into what looked like a research lab that had been cleaned out. A huge computer screen greeted me and I began to turn it one. The screen lit up and an older woman greeted me on the screen. She looked like she was about 50 or so and I wondered where she was now. She smiled softly and I wondered who she was.

_"I'm not sure what to say . . ." _She confessed, staring at the ground as her cheeks flushed. _"This is harder than I thought it was going to be." _She looked back at the camera and I noticed that she was in the research lab that I was in now, only it was clean and plants were growing everywhere. _"My name is Linda Blake and I leaving this message to anyone who could help me and my family. You see, my mother is Pamela Ivesly. Yes, she's Poison Ivy." _So, Poison Ivy had kids? Where were they now? _"I'm going now, far away from this accursed city, but before I go I figured that I would at least leave a note for Batman because if something should go wrong, I know you'll come here first." _She was certainly a smart woman. _"Anyway, my daughter is 18 and she's living with her grandmother and I believe that Ivy is teaching her everything she knows in the hopes that her legacy will live on past her death. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep her away from Ivy, but I couldn't and now I need to go. If Ivy is causing you trouble, Batman, I have no doubt that my daughter is behind it. Her name is Alexandra Blake and don't underestimate her. I'm running out of time, but the last time I saw Alexandra, she was staying at 342 Lacrosse Lane." _The woman frowned slightly and let a deep breath out. _"Please, stop her. I wish I could've done it, but I was too weak. Batman, I don't know if you'll even get this message, but I hope that someone will and then use this information to put an end to Ivy's reign of terror. Ok, that's it. Good luck."_

The screen went blank and I took my hand off of my communicator.

"You get that?"

_"Yeah, now get back here." _

I nodded and took one last look at the woman on the TV. I felt sorry for her.

Really sorry.

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! _


	26. Why?

_**Author's Note: **__We're getting nearer to the climax of this fic! Please enjoy! _

"So, let me just get this straight," I mumbled as I paced the floor of the Bat cave. Bruce was sitting in his chair by the command screen, his hands folded over the top of his cane in contemplation. "Pamela Ivesly had had a daughter."

"Linda Blake," Bruce clarified and I nodded. "Who then had a daughter, Alexandra."

"And Alexandra went to live with her grandma who then imparted her evil ways," I took a deep breath in and ran a hand through the top of my hair and stifled a yawn. When was the last time I had slept? It had seemed like I had been running for hours without so much as a minor brake. At this rate, my body was going to crash. Plus, all this not taking care of myself couldn't be good for the poison inside my veins. "Ivy died and Alexandra took up the mantle, went after Terry and then when I had interfered, poisoned me."

"That sounds about right," Bruce muttered and I frowned. "But, we still don't know what Alexandra wants."

"Or why she's using Terry to get it." Ace barked from the corner and I smiled. I could feel my heart pounding and I felt a little dizzy. Odd, I had been fine just a second ago.

"Dana?" I met Bruce's gaze, but he was blurry and hard to make out. I put my hand to my forehead and heat singed my skin. Breathing was starting to become difficult.

"Mr. Wayne, I think something is wrong." I tried to take a step towards him, but my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. Cradling myself, I tried to get back up. Dammit! I wasn't going to let it all end here! I couldn't give up!

"Dana!" Bruce's voice was far away and I couldn't seem to focus on it. "Dana, what's wrong!" I kept blinking my eyes, trying to stay awake, but it was hurting so badly. I wanted Terry here with me. I missed him. Was this really going to be how I ended? So close to the finish line, but missing the mark in the end?

Why?

Why me? What had I ever done to deserve this? Or was this just how heroes ended up? Did evil always triumph over good? Were heroes just sentenced to die?

Terry. God, I wanted to see him one last time. I wanted to know that I had saved him. That I had brought him back from the darkness. I loved him so much.

"Terry," I whispered and then felt myself free fall into the dark.

_**Author's Note: **__As always, review please! _


	27. Dreams

_**Author's note: **__Surprise! Another chapter! Please enjoy! _

It's funny how in dreams, everything seems so real and it's only afterward, when you wake up that you realize that your dream had something odd in it. This dream . . . well, I knew it was a dream right from the beginning because Terry was in it.

And he was smiling at me.

I was dressed in brilliant blue ball gown and he was in tux looking as handsome as I knew he would. Without a word, he took my hand in his and gently kissed it, just like in all those romantic movies. Then, he gently pulled me onto this wonderful ballroom floor. Like that one in that really old Disney movie—what was it called?—_Beauty and the Beast_! Music came from nowhere and yet it seemed so normal. I curtsied and he bowed as we began to spin around the room.

It felt so real, so right. It was hard to think that all this was just a figment of my imagination, but even when I was dancing with him, I could hear the little voice in the back of my mind warning me to stop. I didn't want to go back to the real world. Not when Terry was here and he loved me and I didn't have to fight anymore. God, what I would give not to fight anymore.

"Terry?" I began with hesitation in my voice.

"Yes, my angel?" Real Terry would've never called me angel, but here it felt so perfect that I almost didn't want to go on with my question.

"All of this . . . you're not really here, are you?" Terry frowned a little bit.

"What do you want the answer to that question to be, Dana?" I stopped dancing as did Terry. I held his hands fast in mine and I wished that this was real, that I wasn't dreaming, but I knew that wasn't the case.

"I love you," I confessed to him. "And I will get you back." Terry grinned and gently moved some hair out of my face.

"I believe in you." He let go and smirked before vanishing into the darkness of my mind. The ballroom was slowly fading, the music being replaced with sounds of beeping machines. I was going back.

And this time, I would succeed.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	28. Time

_**Author's Note: **__We're getting close to the end. I hope everyone enjoys! _

My eyes flew open and while my head was still pounding, I knew it was time to get moving. 342 Lacrosse Lane . . . that was my first clue to ending this mess. Maybe if I was lucky, I could find something that would point me to where Alexandra was staying.

"Dana," Mr. Wayne greeted gruffly as I rubbed my eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I lied as I swiftly disconnected myself from all his machines. "I'm ready to get going."

"Don't push yourself," He ordered. "Last thing Terry needs is for you to go out of commission." I mustered up a smile and stretched for a few seconds.

"And if I don't go out," I began, cracking my back. "Terry could be shot and killed." Mr. Wayne didn't say anything and I knew he knew that I was right. I wondered if he thought I was expendable. Did he even care about anyone anymore? I silently wished that his heart hadn't been completely shattered through his years on this cruel world.

"Dana," He cautioned, but then I saw him hesitate—like he wasn't too sure of anything at the moment. "Just be careful, ok?"

"You know I will be," I lied as convincingly as I could. "Terry will be back soon, safe and sound."

"I've been thinking, Dana, about the poison that—" I held up my hand, effectively silencing him.

"Mr. Wayne, all that matters now is Terry and getting him back," I slipped a few batarangs into my belt, preparing for the battle ahead. "And after we get Terry back, hopefully we'll be able to find an antidote."

There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry,"

"What?" I questioned, unsure if my mind was playing tricks on me.

"About all of this, getting you involved," He took a deep breath in and avoided my gaze. "I'm sorry." I blinked a few times and tried to process what I had just heard. Mr. Wayne had apologized—Batman was sorry. My head was spinning by this revelation. None of this made any sense and yet, I felt strangely comforted by the sentiment.

"Mr. Wayne," I began as I headed up the stairs. "Apology accepted."

"And Dana," I froze on the top step. "Crush her." I smirked.

"With pleasure,"

Pushing the clock aside, I stepped once more into the dusty manor and decided that if I ever got back here alive that I would redecorate it—make it alive again.

The clock chimed as I shut it behind me—a warning that both Terry and I were running out of time. I sighed and tried to compose myself. The final showdown was coming and I was going to need to be ready for it. There was no sense in worrying. I had to believe that somehow I would get through this. I would bring back Terry and then I would live somehow.

Another chime and I broke out of my silent reverie. Now wasn't the time for thinking.

It was the time for action.

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! _


	29. Revelations

_**Author's Note: **__Been forever since I updated and I'm sorry for that, but please enjoy this chapter! _

342 Lacrosse Lane didn't look like the lair of an evil super villain. As I approached the street the house was on, I couldn't see anything wrong with it—nothing screamed that it was the home of the new Poison Ivy.

"Mr. Wayne," I muttered into the com-link. "I don't see anything that indicates she's here."

_"Check inside," _He ordered. _"Look for anything out of the ordinary." _

"On it," I mumbled as I snuck around to the back door. With a batarang ready, I glanced into the window. There were no signs that anyone had been home for a few years. A lot of the furniture was covered with white sheets and I could see dust gathered on certain spots on the floor. "No signs of people here."

_"Go in," _He ordered. _"And be careful!" _

"Aren't I always?" I asked him sarcastically as I slowly pushed open the door. A sickening creak filled the dark room and I braced myself for something scary to appear.

Nothing did.

Relaxing a little, I slipped the batarang into my pocket and surveyed the room. The air was muggy and filled my airway with dust. Stifling a cough, I forced myself to take a few deep breaths and check the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and as I took a few steps towards an old wooden table, I saw a note addressed to Batman. I cautiously picked it up and opened it.

_Batman,_

_Bet you never expected this turn of events, did you? Poor Pamela Isley—killed by her own grandchild! Well, Batman, to be fair, she was only doing what I trained her to do—kill. I groomed her to rule this city and give voices to all the plants and by doing so, signed by own death certificate. I am going to die tonight of poison—a poison that I taught her how to make and she expanded on—and I thought I would write to you one last time. Because, let's face it, you'll be smart enough to figure out I was involved and then come here. _

_But she's gone. She's left me to die and she's fled to God knows where. I know, not very helpful, but let's face it, I was your enemy once. As I spend my final moments writing to you though, I can give you access to my lab. Touch the painting by mantle piece and enter the code "Grey Gardens Never Die" and you'll be able to gain access. There, you should be able to equip yourself with something to stop her._

_Batman, I wonder, if even you can stop her. I was her own flesh and blood and I couldn't, so what makes you think you can? _

_Nevertheless, I wish you good luck. Bring her down for me, alright? And as she falls, tell her Granny says hello._

Shakily, I put the letter back and walked over to the painting of a woman with vibrant red hair frocking in a field full of crimson roses. Her green eyes seemed to pierce mine and I felt a twinge of sadness well up in me. Pamela Isley—the old Poison Ivy—I had to believe she was in that field looking as happy as the woman in the picture. Sure, she was evil, but I think in her final moments, she finally understood the wrongs she had committed. Lifting the picture, I entered the code into the computer and watched as the wall beside me lifted to reveal a staircase.

Walking down, I gasped at what I saw. For there, on the computer screen was my name with a countdown.

_12 hours till death._

She had known I was coming and had left a message for me. Only 12 hours to live and she expected me to run away now, but I wouldn't.

I couldn't stop until I got Terry back.

That was all that mattered—getting Terry back and kicking Ivy's butt!

_**Author's Note: **__As always, review! And I'll explain why Dana only has 12 hours to live in the next chapter. Until then! _


	30. Reasoning

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone! So, I'm sad to announce that we're coming to the end of "Her Love" a story which I love dearly. I'll be sad to see it go, but I'll also be glad to finish it after all these years. But, I'm a bit sad that I'm ending one of the few Dana/Terry fics on the site. Seriously, I love this couple and I wish more people would write about them! Anyways, I'm not sure how many more chapters until the end, but I will make them long and exciting! Oh, and I was re-reading the whole story earlier and I realized I might've made some people confused. When Dana says that she wants to bring Terry back, she means give him the antidote and have him completely cured which would eliminate the possibility of him being controlled again. Sorry for the confusion! Please enjoy this chapter!_

_ "Find anything?" _Mr. Wayne's voice was calm and I felt my raging emotions come back into my control. I had to focus—getting Terry the cure was the only thing that mattered. It didn't matter that my impending death had been sped up and it didn't matter that I didn't know where Alexandra Blake was and that nowhere in sight.

"A letter left to you," I replied as I stepped fully into the small room that had been hidden behind the wall. "And a countdown clock."

"_A countdown clock?" _Mr. Wayne echoed. _"For a bomb?"_

"No," I answered. "Just a reminder that I have only 12 hours to save Terry before the poison gets me."

There was silence on the other side of the line.

_"All these things you've been doing must've sped up the poison's effects." _He rationalized and I subconsciously nodded. In the end, it didn't matter. Both Terry and I were going to die if I didn't find the antidote and stop Alexandra.

"In the letter, the old Poison Ivy told me that I could find something to use against her granddaughter, but I don't see anything."

It was the truth.

Apart from the computer, it looked like this lab hadn't been used in months. Dust covered the work benches and spider webs decorated nearly every nook and cranny of the ceiling. Cautiously, I blew at some of the dust and saw that there were numerous test tubes and papers littered all over the desk. Gently, I picked up one of the papers, afraid it would break in my hands. The writing had faded over the many months, but I could still make out the words "Gotham City Park" and "test #45". The writing was different than that in the letter so I had to assume that this was Alexandra's work.

_"See anything?"_

"Just dirty test tubes and a few papers," I explained. "I'm gonna check the computer next." Clicking the mouse, the computer seemed to almost groan with effort as it flickered slowly to life. The desktop was blank and I wondered briefly if Alexandra had wiped it clean. Tapping the keys quickly, I pulled up the list of programs to see if that would give me a clue as to what this girl had planned. "Nothing."

_"Hold on," _Bruce mumbled. _"Barbra is calling. I'm going to patch you through." _

"Okay." I replied as I surveyed the room once more. I had to be missing something—something crucial that Terry or Bruce would never miss. What could it be though? What would help me defeat Alexandra.

_"Bruce," _The Commissioner greeted tiredly. _"Dana, you there as well?" _

"Yes, ma'am," I answered promptly, still scanning the room. "But I'm trying to track down someone now."

_"Alexandra Blake," _The Commissioner replied. _"Yes, she does seem to be causing you and me a lot of trouble." _

_ "How did you know that?" _Bruce hissed.

_"Please, Bruce," _Barbra chided. _"I was taught by the World's Greatest Detective. You really didn't think I wouldn't do my own investigation?" _

"Alright, so you know," I interrupted. "Do you have any leads on where she might be now, Commissioner?" A neon pink book suddenly caught my attention and I saw that it had been obscured by a pile of papers. Cautiously, I picked up the small book and opened it.

_"Not at the moment, no," _Barbra replied. _"But all my officers are out looking—_

_ "And they'll be such great help." _Bruce mumbled sarcastically.

_"What would you have me do, Bruce? Go out and—"_

"Oh my God," I whispered as I let my eyes read the words that had been written on the page. "I found Alexandra's diary."

_"And?" _Bruce prodded.

"Listen," I ordered. "'I have nothing to live for—not since Grandma got my test results back. All this learning and trying to save the plants here in Gotham . . . well, those plants are going to kill me. Grandma says she never knew that this could happen, but what does she know? Her blood is filled with chloroform for God's sake! I don't want to die! It's not fair! There's got to be some other way! But if I do have to die . . . I'm not going down without a fight. There will be hell to pay for this and Grandma can start. What good is all this learning if I can't have a little fun? Not even Batman could resist me!' That's the last entry."

_"Her impending death caused her behavior to spiral out of control," _Bruce deduced. _"If that's the case, then who knows what she has in store for the rest of Gotham." _

_ "She needs to be stopped," _Barbra ordered. _"Maybe it's not too late for her. If we can get her to some medical attention—"_

_ "They wouldn't be able to help her," _Bruce interjected. _"Whatever Alexandra got came from Ivy's mutated plants. Even I don't have samples of all of them and with Ivy gone . . ." _

"I'm going after her," I informed them and placing the pink diary back on the table, I began to walk up the stairs. "If she's dying, then she must be scared. Maybe I can reason with her?"

_"Reason with her?" _Bruce echoed, astounded. _"Dana, she poisoned you as well. She's past the point of reasoning." _

"I have to try," I told him. I took one last look at the lab below me—at everything that Alexandra and her grandmother had shared—and then slowly shut the door behind me. "She's the only one that can save Terry."

_"Dana, you can't be serious—"_

"I am very serious, Commissioner," I said gravely. "I am going to go to her. This is my only chance."

_"You don't even know where she is!" _Barbra exclaimed.

"I do," I answered. "She's at Gotham City Park."

Gotham City Park. Test #45.

Those words held some importance to Alexandra. Why else would she write them down on all the papers in the lab? I had to go to her and see if I could get her to give me the antidote and if not, I wouldn't back down. I would take it by force if I had to.

_"But Alexandra knew you were coming," _Mr. Wayne pointed out. _"So, if you go to the park, you'll be walking into a trap." _

"I have to do this," I reiterated. "Besides, I've got nothing to lose, Mr. Wayne. But if I don't even try to get the antidote for Terry, I can't really call myself a good girlfriend, can I?" I smirked as I tried to hide my fear under a teasing tone. I knew that now wasn't the time for making light of a very grim situation, but what else could I do? Panicking and freaking out wouldn't solve anything. "I'll be careful."

_". . . Keep in touch," _Mr. Wayne hissed. _"I want to know what is going on every two minutes!" _

I chuckled softly. Mr. Wayne was starting to care for me after all.

_"I'll send some officers to there just in—"_

_ "No," _Bruce interjected. _"If Dana is going to reason with Alexandra, cops will just further scare Alexandra. If she feels that she's cornered, who knows what she'll do?" _

_ "Alright," _The Commissioner sighed. _"But Dana if you need me, you call." _

"Yes, ma'am," I assured her. "Well, I better get going."

_"Be careful!" _Mr. Wayne growled and I smiled slightly.

"Mr. Wayne," I began. "Aren't I always?"

And then I left the house.

_**Author's Note: **__I think there will be two more chapters after this . . . I'm so sad to see this end! Please review! _


	31. The Final Battle

_** Author's Note: **__We're almost coming to the end! I'm getting really sad, but I hope to write amazing chapters as I close this story! Please stick with me until the end!_

Gotham City Park had been shut down about two years ago. The city was hoping to make the park more appealing as most of its plants had died and many of the gates and fences that surrounded the park were dilapidated beyond repair and had to be replaced; however, the new plants and structures failed to materialize leaving the park practically a wasteland.

No one went there anymore—or so I thought.

By the time I had managed to push open one of the rusty gates, I could feel pain beginning to take root in my joints. I frowned and rubbed my shoulder, praying that I had sprained it in an earlier battle. But I knew what the true cause of my pain was—the poison that was slowly killing me and would claim my life by the end of the night. I shook my head and tried to focus on the task ahead. Worrying about my own death wouldn't help save Terry's life. I had to trust that there was some way out of this mess for me.

"You came." A voice greeted, devoid of emotion. I spun around to see Alexandra Blake, tending a small flower. Her skin was pale and her face was decorated with small freckles. Her hair was a fiery red her eyes were neon green. She regarded me calmly and stroked one of the flower's petals before standing. I took a steadying breath in and tried to hide my worried expression under a cool façade.

"I need the cure for Terry, Alexandra," I explained calmly. "Please give it to me." Alexandra smirked and chuckled dryly.

"You're so polite, Dana," Alexandra answered. "Even after everything I've done to you and your boyfriend, you say 'please' when asking for the cure?" She burst into full-on laughter and I felt anger began to boil within me. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

"Alexandra—"

"Just shut up!" Alexandra exclaimed. "I don't take orders from anyone! If you want the cure so badly, you'll have to take it!" She clapped her hands and a root suddenly burst forth from the ground with a vial containing a blue liquid in its grasp. It had to be Terry's cure!

"Don't make me do this, Alexandra," I protested. I had enough of fighting. I just wanted to make sure Terry was alright! "Please, I know you're upset and scared because you're sick—"

"Sick?" Alexandra echoed incredulously. "Is what you think I am?" The vine's grip on the vial increased as Alexandra became angrier and I feared for the worst. I had to get her to calm down!

"I know it's hard," I assured her, taking a slow step towards her. "But we can get you some help."

"Help," Alexandra repeated dully. "I am dying! Do you hear me? By the end of tonight, I'll be gone and so will Gotham!" She waved her hand and the vial disappeared back underground carried by the root.

"It doesn't have to be like this!" I shouted. Gigantic flowers sprung up all around me and I wondered what was going on.

"Dana," She hissed. "Just die!"

And with that, the flowers sprung open and people stumbled forward. Their eyes were blank and they had vines connected to them. I spun around, trying to see just how many there were and I knew that I was surrounded and outnumbered.

"Damn it!" I cursed. I had a few batarangs with me, but not nearly enough to stop even half of these possessed people. They advanced in on me and I tried to suppress the panic that was threatening to consume me.

"What's wrong, Dana?" Alexandra chanted in a sing-song voice. She sat upon a bench and with a wave of her hand, conjured up a rose. "Afraid of the inevitable?" She grabbed the rose carelessly and hissed in pain when the thorn cut open her finger. And for that brief second when she was in pain, the possessed people froze.

That was it!

I tossed a batarang towards the gate. It hit with a clack and Alexandra stared at it.

It gave me the distraction I needed. With her attention diverted, I was able to kick one of the creepy people and then I sprinted over to Alexandra. Stunned for a brief second, she met my gaze. I channeled all of my strength into a punch. Regaining her senses too late, Alexandra could only widen her eyes as my fist connected with her head. Cursing, she fell backwards and I clutched my hand. It felt like it was on fire, but I gritted my teeth and tried not to focus on it.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Alexandra muttered as she wiped away some of her copper-like blood. It was clear that something was seriously wrong with her. "You should really sit down, Dana. You look like you're about to collapse." I hadn't noticed it before, but my legs were extremely wobbly and beads of sweat were breaking out on my forehead. What the hell was going on?

"What did you—?" I hissed.

"Me?" Alexandra echoed in mock shock. "I gave you two weeks, Dana. You're the one who whittled it down to mere minutes."

"Minutes?" My chest tightened and I could feel the onset of tears threatening to break forth. I shook my head, refusing to look weak. I still had a job to do.

"I believe it's about thirty," Alexandra informed me. She stared at all the possessed people and then with a wave of her hand, the vines controlling them vanished. The people collapsed and I saw that they were still breathing. "Stress and adrenaline speeds up the toxin's effects. Surely, you knew that?"

Her eyes met mine, but I refused to give her a moment of satisfaction. I hardened my gaze and set my mouth in a line. I heard Mr. Wayne muttering something in my ear and I tried to focus on his voice.

_"Don't show any emotion," _Mr. Wayne growled. I could hear him taping some keys. _"I'm pulling up info on what I know about Ivy's poisons. Don't panic." _

"You're lying."

"Am I?" Her eyebrows arched.

"Give me the antidote." I ordered. I held my hand out and Alexandra grimaced.

"Why?" She questioned. "Why do you get to live when I have to die!" Vines sprouted out of the ground and I anxiously looked around me. The ground was beginning to spill open as more evil flowers sprung up.

"Alexandra, please—!"

"Die!"

It all happened so fast after that.

Vines were coming straight at me and I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge all of them. Thorns bit into my skin and I screamed out in pain. I wanted to give up, I wanted to lie down and wait for it all to be over, but I knew that lives were depending on me. Whatever Alexandra had planned here was bad news for sure.

_"Dana!" _Mr. Wayne shouted in alarm, but I forced myself to keep moving towards Alexandra. I had to stop her.

"Don't come any closer!" Alexandra screamed, like a toddler screams when having a tantrum.

More vines shot forward and more thorns bit into my flesh. A kick to my stomach jolted more pain into my system. I had nearly forgotten about the possessed people. I yanked the man's leg that had shot out and flung him around so that he crashed into the other possessed flower people. Grabbing a batarang, I flung it forward and it cuts the vines in front into little pieces. Alexandra screamed out in pain and I knew that this was my chance.

I grabbed Alexandra's arms and used my momentum to throw us both onto the grass. Jumping up quickly, I put a foot on top of her in the hopes that it would hold her down. My breath was coming in fits and I was having a hard time seeing straight.

_"This isn't good," _Mr. Wayne muttered. _"Plants are sprouting everywhere in the city! Dana, you need to stop her now!" _

I opened my mouth to say something along the lines of "it's over" but my voice wouldn't come out. For there was Alexandra below me—crying.

She was sobbing.

"Why?" She cried. "Why do I have to die? It's not fair! It's not fair!"

And something akin to pity filled my heart. I had known it all along—Alexandra Blake was just a poor girl who had been swept up and now she couldn't deal with the fact that her life was over.

"Alexandra," I offered my hand to her. Her face twisted into a shocked expression. She took my hand within her own and I pulled her up. "I know it's not fair."

"Stay with me?" Alexandra begged. She clutched at my hand. "I'm scared."

And suddenly, she seemed like a scared little child and not a near destroyer of Gotham. How could I refuse her when I too, didn't want to be alone when I died? She had doomed me, but for some reason anger just wouldn't come. I felt bad for her.

"Yeah," I assured her. "But I need the cure and you need to call off your plants, Alexandra."

"But you'll stay with me until I'm gone?"

"Yes," I told her. "I'll stay."

"We can go together, Dana," Alexandra muttered. "It will be okay now." And with a flick of her wrist, all her vines retreated and the park's fauna returned to normal.

_"Plant activity fading," _Mr. Wayne mumbled. _"Good job, Dana." _

"I've got the cure," I told him as Alexandra handed me the vial. "You'll need to come and get it. I—I'm not leaving."

_"Dana, what do you—?" _

I pressed a button on the side of the communicator and all went silent. He would trace its signal, of course, and someone would find us. I suddenly felt a huge weight lift off my shoulder and I glanced at Alexandra. She, too, looked extremely pale and her breathing was shallow.

"Thank you." She whispered as she collapsed onto the grass. I checked her pulse and it only confirmed what I knew—she was dead.

I glanced at the vial in my hands and let a small smile grace my face. I had finally done it—I had saved Terry. I had saved Gotham too. Letting out one long breath, I felt myself fall into darkness.

"I did it." I heard myself mumble.

Then, nothing.

_**Author's Note: **__Only one more chapter left! I'm so sad that this story is almost over with! I hope you'll stick with me until the end of this story! Review please! _


	32. Epilogue

_** Author's Note: **__Wow . . . the last chapter. I can't believe this story is ending after I have been writing it for so long. I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and reviewing it! Now, I present the final chapter of __**Her Love**__. Enjoy!_

As I floated in the darkness, I could hear a woman humming a lullaby. It sounded eerily familiar to me and when I tried to focus harder on the voice, a sharp pain shot through my chest. Giving up, I just laid there, wondering if I was dead. Wasn't there supposed to be a light or something? Could it be that I was still alive?

The woman continued to her lullaby and I continued to float—almost as if I was in limbo—and I tried to focus on all the accomplishments I had achieved. Terry was going to be okay and Gotham was safe because of me. I should've felt happy or something, but all I felt was a longing in my heart. I wanted to see Terry! I wanted to wrap my arms around him and assure myself that he was okay.

_Is that what you really want?_

The voice startled me and I suddenly realized it had been the woman who had been humming the lullaby.

"Yes," I replied. "That's what I want."

_If you do go back Dana, your life will be threatened again. You will be in danger and your life will probably end at the hands of a madman. Knowing all that, you still wish to abandon your reward of paradise and return to the land of the living?_

"Yes," I answered without hesitation. I had to go back—not only for Terry's sake, but for my Dad's as well. He couldn't lose Mom and then me too—it would kill him. "I need to go back."

_Then, it shall be done._

And I fell headfirst into a vortex of shining light.

* * *

The first feeling I could feel was pain.

I was hurting everywhere and as I forced my eyes to open, I could see that I was in the hospital. Bandages were covering my arms and bruises had developed on nearly every part of my body. I flexed my hands experimentally and then hissed at the pain.

"Dana?" A voice mumbled. I glanced to my side to see Terry, who had obviously fallen asleep in the chair he had placed next to my bed. As I met his gaze, I saw pure relief fill his eyes. "Are you awake?" I glanced at him curiously and then forced one of hands to touch his. He held my hand within his own and I realized that he was real.

Terry was back!

"Oh, Terry," I cried. "I'm so glad!" All the worry, all the stress, I had felt suddenly was released and I could no longer hide my tears. All the times I had forbidden myself to cry had built up within me and I suddenly just felt the need to cry, to let it all out. Terry lied down beside me and held me and let me cry for as long as I needed to and I felt thankful for that.

It wasn't every day, you saved your super-hero boyfriend and Gotham in one day!

As he held me, Terry explained that Mr. Wayne had given him the cure and he was now free of Alexandra's influence and it was Alexandra's cure that Mr. Wayne had managed to tweak to save me as well. I was barely hanging on when I was brought to the hospital, but they were able to stabilize me long enough for Mr. Wayne to go through Ivy's old poisons and run a scan on Alexandra's antidote for Terry's condition. Comparing the two, he had been able to synthesize an antidote to Alexandra's poison. Terry finished with how Mr. Wayne administered the antidote to me while the nurse was out of the room and I had been making a full recovery. The hospital was even planning to release me this afternoon.

"And your mom and Matt?" I questioned. Last time I had seen them, they were in a drug-induced sleep.

"Both awake and fine," Terry explained. "They both think Matt was sick and that's why neither of them went to school or work."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Terry asked, instantly tensing up.

"My dad!" I screamed. "What does he think—?"

"Calm down," Terry assured me. "He thinks you were caught up in one of Alexandra's attacks on Gotham." I sighed with relief and rested my head on Terry's chest.

"Everything's okay now," I told him. "We're all okay."

And then I feel asleep.

* * *

_Two weeks later: _

I was released from the hospital that afternoon and, after assuring my dad that I was really, truly, honestly okay—he finally agreed to let me out of the house again. I had first spent my newfound freedom informing my worried friends that I was alive and I hadn't become fertilizer. After I had done that, I felt myself gravitating towards Wayne Manor more and more. As I drove over there for the first time since I had been cured, I was worried that Mr. Wayne might try to ignore me and pretend that I didn't know anything about him or about Terry.

Ace greeted me at the gate and I let a grin break out onto my face.

"Hey, there, boy!" I called as I pushed open the gate. Ace barked happily and licked my hand. I had really missed this dog.

"You're here." A stoic voice said. I turned and saw Mr. Wayne standing near the door of house.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I hope that's okay." He didn't say anything, but simply turned around and went back inside which I took as an invitation to come in. As I stepped into the musty living room, I wondered what was going to happen now.

"You almost got yourself killed." Mr. Wayne informed me.

"I did what I had to do." I protested.

"I know," Mr. Wayne answered. "Don't do it again. Terry was worried sick and Batman can never be distracted." I thought I caught of a ghost of a smile on his face, but I chalked it up to wishful thinking and simply sat down in one of the arm chairs.

_"And in other news, the D.A. of Gotham has reversed his stance on Batman after the dark knight was found to be working once more on the side of the law again. A very much relieved D.A. informed officers that the 'shoot-on-sight' order was removed and that Batman should once more be treated as a friend. In other news—"_

Mr. Wayne turned the TV off and sat down across from me. He met my gaze for awhile, almost as if he was deciding something. Finally, he nodded his head and rose from the seat.

"Mr. Wayne—!"

"While I don't approve of Batman having a girlfriend," Mr. Wayne began. "You've saved Gotham and Terry's life. You nearly died in the process for something that didn't concern you and for that, I owe you my respect."

"You don't—!" He held up his hand for silence and I guiltily sat back down.

"You are welcome here whenever you choose to be."

And with that, he left the room. I grinned—I had won the infamous' Batman's respect!

* * *

_Later that night:_

"The movie was wonderful!" I insisted.

"Dana, c'mon, it was so bad!" Terry chuckled and I playfully punched him. After all the worries over my safety were thoroughly discussed, Terry and I decided to keep seeing each other—a decision for which I was eternally happy for because I loved this guy! Sure, he had his moments of stupidity, but didn't all guys?

"Terry, can I just—"

His phone rang and I tensed for a second. He placed it to his ear and nodded his head.

"I'll be there." He hung up and met my gaze.

"Go," I told him, releasing my hold on his hand. "I'll see you later." He kissed my forehead and then sprinted off.

My name is Dana Tan.

My boyfriend is Batman.

And, for the first time since we started dating, I'm okay if he has to break a date or run off to go to something because in the end, he'll come back to me. Mr. Wayne doesn't believe that I should be in Terry's life, but I think that it's the little things like this that keep Terry human and allow him to be himself and Batman at the same time.

In a way, I keep Terry grounded to reality and it's my love that keeps him human.

I fall asleep listening to the news—Terry's saved the day yet again.

All is as it should be.

_**Author's Note: **__And that's the end! But make sure you read the author's note too!_


End file.
